At First Sight
by halphmen
Summary: Forced to flee after Snoke's betrayal, Kylo Ren crash-lands on Jakku ruining what would have been a peaceful evening for the scavenger Rey. (Alternate sequel setting, idea dump, Reylo)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I literally just came up with this idea while writing for my other Star Wars fic. I couldn't let the concept slip, so I decided to scribble it down for later purposes and share it with you. I don't know if a story with this setting has been written before, this is just me gunning it. I apologize to my original followers of this fic, the first upload was glitched or something because I couldn't view my story at all every time I checked the URL, so I deleted it. However, this chapter is extended so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **At First Sight**

The hot desolate sun rose above the dry dessert plains of Jakku. As the scorching beams of light began to climb their way across the sandy fields on the outskirts of The Graveyard of Ships, they made their way to a toppled AT-AT walker halfway buried in the fine, silky sands. Finally hitting the metal mammoth, the bright lights shine through the numerous nooks and crannies, piercing through the battle-damaged holes.

Towards the very end of the AT-AT, in the upper right body was a room that was originally meant for troops to settle in and rest after a long mission. Trinkets strung up across the quarters, years of collecting that has left the room decorated in exotic findings. In the upper left-hand corner laid a scavenger girl sleeping peacefully on a makeshift bed composed of seat paddings and sown linings.

A beam of light creeps it way towards the dream ridden girl. Her hair lazily flowing down her face covering her cheeks and eyes. As the small hints of morning trailed up to her, the concentrated rays from the punctured holes began to light up the compartment.

Feeling the traces of light hit her face, the brunette groaned. She had only gotten five hours of sleep compared to her regular seven, due to the extra time she had spent salvaging for parts the other night. Taking in a deep breath she blew the hair out of her face. Letting out a loud yawn, she then pushed her upper body up and stretched out her arms and back which made some popping noises due to the uncomfortable padding.

Still half a sleep she would begin her daily routine. First, she would stand up and stretch for a few minutes, even though she has grown accustomed to the harsh sleeping conditions by now, it has never hurt to straighten out her posture and to relax all her tense muscles.

Then she would grab the three strings set aside on her table and began to tie her messy but tamed hair in three unison buns; the same exact way she has had them for the past twenty years. She partially like the style because it kept her hair way from her face while scavenging, but for the most part, it was meant as a reminder. A reminder that her parents would one day come back and retrieve her. That one day she would escape from this anguish.

Showers were a rarity, most of the time she would not spare any water that can be consumed. However, she knows when proper hygiene is needed. Stripping down, the scavenger poured a little bit of water onto a towel and began to clean herself.

"I really hope it rains." She pleas.

Rain doesn't come regularly on Jakku, maybe four or five time a year on a good season. Most of the time she would trade in scraps found in an abandoned ship for maybe a bottle of semi-fresh water. After her brief rinse, she took out a bag that contained one forth portion of polybread and quickly stirred it in with the water that she had placed in a bowl.

Her stomach began to growl angrily at her for not providing her body with much needed energy for the long day. As the chemical reactions formed the bread, she couldn't wait any longer and began to wolf down the bread quickly, finishing it in several bites.

After her meal, she walked to the belly of the AT-AT and looked at a wall filled with scratch marks indicating the days that she has spent trapped on this sandy rock. Touching the last scratch near the bottom, still counting the days till someone would come for her. "Someday Rey." She told herself.

Grabbing the rest of her equipment and wrapping her head gear across her face for protection, Rey heads out of her metal fortress and looks around the plains. "Yep, still the same." She states as she strode towards her speeder that was made from parts scattered across Jakku. Today was different, she could feel it. Maybe it was the lucky find she stumbled upon yesterday that she knew would trade for at least one portion, or it maybe the scorching temperatures have finally got to her head, either way she was determined to not let the day go to waste.

…

After searching some ruined star destroyers near the battlegrounds that took place years ago, she managed to find some other junk that could be refurbished for a good trade. Turns out that the rusted afterburners she salvaged the other night were still perfectly functional after a little cleaning and maintenance at the Niima Outpost.

Fortunate for her, Unkar Plutt the Junk Boss and her former handler didn't change the trading rates because of "demands" and Rey made it out with six portions, about two and a half days of food. She could hardly wipe the bright smile that was plastered on her face as she sped back home to end her day a few hours early. After returning to her AT-AT, the very first thing she did was make one full portion to dine on.

Hunger was seeping though her stomach again as she waited for the foaming particles to form. While the bread was constructing into an edible ball, Rey made her way to the wall of scratch marks. Grabbing a tipped metal tool, she engraved another mark into the metal frame, adding one more day to the count.

Grabbing the pan with the now fully formed bread, she made her way to the entrance of her home and sat at the foot of the massive war machine. Getting into a comfortable position she let her back rest against the arched metal and sand. Letting out a relaxed breath and sigh, she began to dig into her meal.

…

The plate is now empty, laying next to her right side. A satisfied Rey put on a worn-down rebel pilot helmet and sank her head back onto the wall. Night was nearly upon Jakku, maybe an hour or two away. Looking up into the sky, she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be a rebel pilot, just like the stories she had heard growing up. She wanted to feel the wind on her skin, or take in the breathless view of the planets and stars above. These whimsical daydreams were one of her many pleasures.

As one or two stars made their appearance in the dimming sky, she held one of her hands out and traced the images into her mind, playing a game of connect the dots, letting her imagination go wild.

Suddenly, at the corner of her eyes she caught something unusual. Taking off her helmet she squinted upwards to see if her vision was deceiving her. Is it a shooting star? She questioned in excitement, she has only heard stories of these beautiful rocks that trailed the surface of planets, appearing and disappearing within seconds.

A small smile traced her lips as she followed the glowing object skipping across the atmosphere. As Rey continued to look at the object in question, she felt a sudden jolt within her system. It was as if all her cells were screaming at her to run away, a sensation that pulled at the pit of her stomach. Standing up, she arched her eyebrows in a confused manner.

"What the…"

The blazing star started to come closer, no, it's a ship. Now this got her worried, why is it coming in so close.

"Oh my god!" Rey scream as she scurried back into her fortress.

Bits of molten metal and erupting debris scattered randomly across the desert grounds. Some of the broken material made their way to the AT-AT, crashing to the metal plates creating some dents. Rey hugged herself at the end edge of a corner, balling up into a protective position, hoping that she wouldn't die.

After a few more minutes of loud noises and clattering metal, there was a lurid crashing noise. Rey, looked around checking herself and then her home to see if anything had been damaged. She let out a sigh of relief when nothing seemed to be out of place. Running out of her home, she began to cough.

Fire and traces of molten panels laced the ground, grabbing her metal staff she traversed her way to a sandy hill. Here senses going off at an alarming rate, following the increasingly dense trail of machinery, she got over the hill to see the cause of this mess. It was a TIE-Fighter war ship, the thing was partially on fire and parts of the wings were clearly blown off.

Rey didn't know what made her do it, but instead of running away she ran towards the battered vehicle. Something was pulling her towards it, like a moth drawn to a literal flame. As she reached the front of the Fighter, she took her staff and gently poked at the window cockpit.

Loud hissing sound caused her to fall back on her hindquarters, she dropped her staff by accident.

As waves of smoke and gas blew out from the pilot seat, a monster of a being stood up, warping the smoke around it. Rey looked at the humanoid with a horrified stare, she couldn't even move a single muscle. The being dressed in black, stepped out of the ruined ship, it's metal and silver rimmed helmet staring right at her.

Slowly, it made its way to her. The hissing breaths deepening like a beast as it approached. Merely feet's away, the being pull up its hand seemingly trying to grab her. Rey let out a shriek she didn't know she was capable of making as the thing came closer.

She closer her eyes, and pulled her hands up to her head. Rey tried to block whatever it was from grabbing her when suddenly she felt as if a large bag of sand just fell on top of her.

Screaming and pushing she tried her best to get the heavy human off of her, while flaying around she accidently pushed the lower rim of the being's helmet. With a small frizzle, the metal mask fell to the sand.

Rey gasped in surprise, it was a man. His defining facial features gave him a roughness that she hasn't seen before, his wavy raven hair dangled messily across his face, which drew to his charm even more. His face was only, inches away of her, causing heat to rise to her face, elevating the beating of her heart.

"Water…" she heard a mumble.

"Wha- wha what?" She stumbled.

"Water."

The man's body fell limp against her, she let out a raspy breath. Finally mustering the strength to push the body off her, she jolts to her feet.

Hearing a few coughs, she bent down to the man. "Hey, are you alright?" she spoke gently. The coughing increased at an alarming pace, a streak of blood fell out of the corner of his lip. "Oh my god" She cried, grabbing the man by his shoulders Rey used all the energy she had left to pull him a safe distance from the wreckage. Once she was sure he was not in a harmful radius of the crash, Rey ran back to her home to retrieve a bottle of water and some medical supplies that she had stored away.

Running back to the raven-haired man, she lightly raised his head to meet the tip of her bottle. His black hair was some of the finest material she had ever touched, it made her feel a little sinful to even be thinking about this as she help the man take a few sips of the clear liquid.

The man made a few runts and tried to move.

"Hey, stay put." She told him, placing his head down onto the sand. Rey then searching his upper torso for any signs of injuries.

Finding what appears to be a hole, she put her hand against the open wound. The man grunted loudly in pain. She felt a sticky dampness on her palms; they were covered in crimson. "Oh shoot, stay still, I am going to try and stop the bleeding." She told him

Reaching for her supplies she found some bandages and synthetic gel, quickly she let ripped open the packages with her mouth, pouring the contents onto his burnt skin. The man's chest rose up and down intensely, she could nearly hear his heart beat. Applying the bandages, she could feel the gel slowly harden, and meld into the wound.

Rey wiped the sweat off her face, and laughed a little. "I did it!" She looked told him. "You're going to be okay." She smiled.

The man could barely make out his savior's facial features, all he could see was the shape of chocolate warm eyes. A soft but reassuring melody which he could make out as her accented voice. He used his remaining strength to clutch the woman's hand, a gesture of thanks.

Rey shocked by his resilience to still move, tightened her hand around the man's; reassuring him that everything will be ok. "Relax, your safe" she spoke.

Content with her soothing words, the wounded soul finally sank his head back into the powder smooth sand and drifted into darkness.

…

Rey spent the next few hours tending to the injured man. After having to use up most of her medical supplies and synthetic gel to insure he wouldn't bleed to death, she pulled his limp body into the bowels of her AT-AT. Jakku may be a desert planet, but at night the weather could drop to freezing temperatures and a person that hadn't grown accustomed to the rapid change in climate could end up getting ill or die. Rey may be toughened by her living conditions and put on a cold demeanor, but in actuality, this hardship created a soft spot in her for people in need.

Plus, she reasoned that since she saved him it would only be fair that she would get some something in return, mainly trading the salvageable parts from the busted ship. "He won't mind right?" she told herself. Shaking her head, Rey mentally scolded herself.

"How could I be thinking about that while this guy could still die at any moment?" she questioned her moral compass.

She flipped a switch which turned on some solar charging units she created herself, within a few moments a few dim lights illuminated the inner walls of the AT-AT just enough to see where she was going. Rey made grunted as she exerted her energy, dragging the man across the sandy ground to the warmest part of the shelter.

After setting him gently near the back of the AT-AT where she usually slept, she put some patting on top of him to make sure he would stay warm. She knew that it would get a tiny bit chilly as the night went on. Watching the man in his resting state made her feel weird, she had never brought someone of the opposite sex into her compartment before, and most of the men on Jakku were aliens, ugly, or a combination of both.

Most of the time when a being of the same species would look at her, there was a putrid look on their faces and lust in their eyes that made Rey gag a little just thinking about it. This man may or may not different, there wasn't enough interaction to judge how he is like yet, but something told Rey he wasn't like that.

…

Rey spent the next few hours tossing and turning on the patted metal. It wasn't the hard surface that caused her to lose sleep. It was mostly due to the complete stranger that was laying a few feet from her. He barely made a noise as he slumbered, Rey couldn't deduce whether he naturally slept so silently or was he just so tired he couldn't make a sound.

Besides that, she also had some mental dilemmas going on inside her head. What happens after he wakes up? Do I turn him in, does he have somewhere to go? I mean, he came out of an imperial TIE-Fighter, so he must be high up in the ranks, right? Shit… what if he's a rouge soldier and I am harboring a fugitive? These racing thoughts kept her up.

Several dozen more minutes passed before Rey just gave up and walked out of her home. She needed to get her mind off of this mysterious man and back to what she is good at, salvaging. It was still a few hours before sun rise, but the outside seemed warm enough to not need any extra clothing. She grabbed a small flashlight and untied the net that was strung to the side of her speeder.

"Useless… junk… garbage…" she said picking up and tossing away debris to see if there was anything she could clean and trade in. Going back to the wreckage she was surprised that the thing hadn't already blown up, instead the fires mostly seemed to have been put out. Shrugging her shoulders, she ignored the danger and proceeded to salvage things had falling close to the aircraft.

She found some loose wiring, tubes and other widgets that may be tradeable, at the very least she could put them together to make improvements to her speeder. Throwing everything she deemed satisfactory inside her net. Having been caught up in the fun of looking around the area, almost like a child in playground, she didn't notice a white armored trooper that was heading her way.

"FREEZE!" she heard someone shout at her.

Rey quickly dropped whatever she was doing and held her hands to the air. "shit." She whispered, before slowly turning over to the storm trooper. She looked at the man, he wasn't much taller than her maybe two or three inches, and he actually seemed uncomfortable pointing his gun at her.

"…I…umm… may I help you?" she used a soft tone to question the man.

"Just stand still alright." The trooper told her, not in the regular authoritative voice she was used to coming from the empire's soldiers.

After the trooper circled the girl a few times, checking to see if she was armed. He caught something half way buried in the sand, kneeling over he plucked the object out. It was the black mask that the man inside her AT-AT was wearing. The trooper examined the helmet before he and Rey finally exchanged glances and lowered his weapon.

"It's just procedure ma'am." He told her.

"Right…" She dropped her tired hand down to her sides, Rey turned around and pointed at the ship, "I didn't do that you know, I just found it there this morning I swear." She lied.

"Did you see anyone come out of it?" The trooper questioned.

"… I ah… no, I don't think so." She answered.

The trooper swore underneath his helmet as he shook his head, "Are you positive, this man is dangerous."

"I am positive." Rey spoke, unsure of why she was trying to hide the truth. Maybe the idea of handing someone that is defenseless at the moment to this authoritarian didn't seem right. Rey knew what the First Order was capable of. The man she hid, even if he deserved punishment it would be cruel of her to let them torture him.

The trooper made a grunt. In the distance a two-man speeder made its way above a sand dune, closing the distance between them. The lights emitting from the vehicle made Rey squint. "Did you find him?" the trooper operating the vehicle asked.

"No sign of him, just this scavenger, and this" holding up the black metal mask.

"Bring her." The other soldier said plainly. "We need to _question_ her further."

Rey was about to protest, maybe even make a run for it when to her surprise, the other trooper stood between them. "It's okay sir, I got here and checked it out. She didn't know anything. Besides, we should not waste our time when we could be trying to find our target, right?"

Rey was dumbstruck, was this guy standing up for me? What in the world was happening?

"Your right, come on we got to go." The trooper ordered.

"Yes sir." The odd trooper replied. Just as the man was about to leave, Rey had to open her mouth.

"Hey wait." Rey uttered.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" She asked, Rey didn't even know why she was bothering.

The soldier seemed hesitant to reveal anything about himself to her, but at lasted he answered with "FN-2187"

"FN-2187?... Well thank you."

"For what?"

Rey made a nervous smile, "Well for not shooting on sight, I guess, hahaha" she joked.

Not know whether FN-2187 was amused or not, he gave her a little waving gesture and got up onto the speeder with the other trooper. "Scavenger, if you see someone suspicious report it to us immediately. There will be a bountiful reward if you do so." He said the last part in the most enticing way possible.

"Yes, of course." Rey replied, swallowing hard.

With that the engines of the speeder ignited back to life and the two sped off. Rey took in a deep breath and sighed, she felt her heart beat rapidly as she placed her hand against her chest, trying to slow down her heart rate. "That was a close one."

Going back to where she had left the material she had gathered, Rey placed one more item into the net before it became full. "That should do it." She said, smiling to herself. The sun began to rise a while ago, and now it was near its horizon phase.

Through the corner of her eye she saw one little object poking out of the sand. "What is this?" she said, pulling the object out of the ground. It was like a medium size mechanical rod with two smaller tubes protruding out from the top side. The thing was intricately put together she knew that much. Examining the object more closely, she found a button near the top center.

With curiosity she pressed the metal button. Suddenly, a raging fire shot out of the top and two sides. The sudden ignition of the energy beams shocked Rey, she found herself holding what appears to be a sword.

"This can't be." She gasped, "this is a lightsaber."

Eyeing the red blade, she waved it around a few times to hear the crackling noise that the plasma produced. Extinguishing the blade, she looked at the direction of her AT-AT and then back down to the weapon in her hands. Naively putting two dots together, "He can't possibly be…"

 **Thanks for reading, this story is mostly just me throwing words onto the document for the moment and I have no idea where it will be going. I would really appreciate it if you could leave a follow, favorite, or review to tell me what you think so far, it would really mean a lot to me.**

 **Until I update again, have a beautiful day and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, thanks for the awesome response to my last chapter. I really appreciate it. I wanted to quickly continue this story because I have other things to do in the upcoming week (exams and stuff), so I have to delay my writing, but I really wanted to get this down before I forget. So, without further ado, enjoy (sorry not edited).**

Kylo Ren felt trapped within a consolidated space, there was nothing but blackness surrounding him, a vast area of emptiness. Kylo Ren found himself kneeling as a tall figure in golden robes walked up to him. "Have you retrieved the map?" it was hard not to recognize the voice, Supreme Leader Snoke, his master has a distinctive way of making the most innocent of questions sound like an interrogation.

"No, the droid disappeared, but we have the pilot." Kylo Ren finished, lowering his head in shame.

Snoke did not reply, a sudden pull in Kylo's gut told him something was wrong. Snoke's usual force signature was off today. "Master, don't worry I will find it, I just n-"

"Silence!" The storming voice of Snoke cut off Kylo Ren's train of thought.

Snoke came closer to take a good look at this apprentice. His intimidating presence made Kylo Ren adjust his position in discomfort. Snoke's deformed face caused his eyes to bulge giving him a dreadful, piercing stare that Kylo couldn't meet with his own.

"I am sorry, master it won't happen again."

Snoke clasped his hands, "Oh it won't."

Suddenly, Kylo Ren felt his body levitate off the ground without his consent. He muscles tightened, he could feel every single fiber of his body being stretched to their limits. Kylo yelled in agony, his eyes widen as a sharp pain rip through his body.

Snoke smiled in delight, he loved this feeling of power "You and your dirty bloodline has failed me for the last time, I will end this once and for all." Snoke spoke with malice.

Holding out one hand, traces of lightning formed around his fingertips, "And it begins with you." Snoke let out a blast of Sith lightning, the trailing waves of dark energy shot right into Kylo Ren's side, the heat was so powerful that it penetrated his patting and fried his flesh. Kylo Ren let out a roar drenched in pain.

…

Kylo Ren's eyes shot open, the nightmare was but a distant vision ingrained in his head. He found himself breathing heavily, huffing for air. Beads of sweat broke down his face, he could feel his skin sticking to the surface of whatever material he was laying on. His eye's were met with a bazar sight upon waking, trinkets dangling from a ceiling, the bright penetrating lights irritated his senses as they poked through the holes and touched his skin.

He moved his right hand to try and block out the rays, but found it shackled to the bed. Wincing his eyebrows in confusion, he moved his left arm and found it tied down too. Instinctively he reached down to his belt where it usually held his lightsaber, but of course it was missing. Aggravated, he wiggled in place trying to brake the chains that strapped him down.

After a few brief moments he realized the chains were not coming loose or break any time soon, so he laid still. Scanning his environment for anything he could use, a tool or something sharp to cut through the metal. Unfortunately for him it appears that whoever occupied this place didn't want him going anywhere; not leaving anything of use around.

Suddenly, his instincts grew alert, someone was close by and he could feel their presence. This person is strong in the force, he thought to himself. Reaching deeper he could feel the untapped potential in this person. _Is it the girl from before?_

Wanting to have the element of surprise if this encounter would become violent, he pretends to still be asleep. Several seconds later, he could hear the sound of engines cutting off from the outside of this metal structure. Patiently, he waited. Kylo Ren could sense the person come inside, the soft brushing noise of boots sliding across the grainy sand as she walked in.

Keeping still, faking slumbering breaths. _It is her…_ he could feel it, using his force mind reading trick, Kylo slowly crept into the private spaces of her mind. _So lonely, so afraid to leave, at night- desperate to sleep._ Invading into her mind did not make him feel guilty, what did bother him was that her emotions and feelings effect his ability to think straight, he felt a sadness within her which he could relate to. This person was like no other, his curiosity got the best of him as he searched further- _her name… Rey._

The light touch of harden hands broke him out of his trance. She placed her naked palm on top of his forehead.

 _What is she doing?_

"Still not awake, though I see you are getting better." She said out loud. Kylo stayed still, her warm touch was making him remember unappreciated memories of his mother tending to him when he was young. However, he wasn't going to let these feelings of weakness change his mind.

 _She tied me down like a prisoner, she must be after something._

Rey put some things down and left the room.

Kylo Ren opened his eyes, looking down he caught sight of a bag. Being lazily thrown onto a makeshift table, some of the contents split across the surface. He could make out what appears to be several bags of what appears to be rations, a bottle of water, and "my lightsaber."

Taking his eyes off his weapon for a brief second, he looked back to the door where Rey excited. He could hear the clanking of some metal, so for the moment she is occupied. Reaching out his hand, he focused on the saber.

"Come on…" he see the saber shake a little as it slid its way out of the bag.

Just as the saber lifted off the surface and entered midflight, Rey reentered the room. Kylo Ren swiftly ignited his crimson blade, cutting the chains in half. Looking back at the girl, she was mid dash to her metal staff when Kylo held out his hand, freezing her where she stood.

Kylo took a few steps forwards, his lightsaber still clenched tightly around his hand. As he closed the distance between him and her, he could see the scared girl's eyes look down to his crackling blade. Feeling conflicted he stopped just several feet short of Rey, his lightsaber just inches away from her face. Tears began to roll down her eyes as she anticipated her impending doom.

Thinking about his allegiance to the dark side, then back to his clashing feeling for this girl that save his life. He mentally yelled at himself for what he did next. Letting his gaze fall to his saber, he moved the blade to his side and extinguished the tri beams, Kylo let out a deep breath and slid the saber into the holder attached to his belt.

Looking back at Rey a confused expression was written across her face, she didn't know what he would do next. Kylo Ren moved in closer, their eyes locked on to each other.

"…I am sorry." He whispers. With a wave of his hand, Rey closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. Kylo Ren held out his hands to catch her, sweeping Rey off her feet and into a bridal carry he walked her to the makeshift bed and gently placed her down.

Kylo stood in place for a few minutes, allowing himself to just take him the girls natural beauty.

…

Kylo Ren drank the bottle of water wholeheartedly, it never felt so refreshing to finally quell his dry throat. Not even bothering to grab a package of polybread he found his way out of the AT-AT and scanned the vast dessert for any sign of life. Finding his way to his destroyed TIE-Fighter he was annoyed to discover all that remained was the internal framing and parts of the wing panels. After a few minutes of search for his helmet, he deduced that Rey either pawned it for some food or other scavengers have taken it.

Kicking the front of his fighter in frustration, he heard a clanking noise and was please to see that the engine was still in its compartment. "At least you left this." Kylo Ren quipped as if Rey was standing right besides him.

Taking out his lightsaber he began to cut the engine out of the TIE-Fighter skeleton and used his force abilities to move piece of the interior ship and other panel parts to a less messy section of the crash site.

…

Halfway through trying to make his speeder Kylo Ren ended up going back to Rey's AT-AT and attempted to steal her vehicle instead. Nevertheless, because of its complexity and intricate personal design, he couldn't figure out how to start the damn thing, instead Kylo opted to take some conductors and coils. He figured she would be able to replace the missing parts in no time.

After two or three more hours Kylo Ren had assembled a makeshift speeder, it wasn't a pretty thing, but it was functional. "At least you were good for something" he berated, referring to his father Han Solo who taught him how to fix and make vehicles years ago before he was sent to train with Luke Skywalker.

…

Kylo Ren was maybe three miles away from the crash site when he felt a disturbance in the force. Stopping his vehicle, he scanned the surrounding area but couldn't see anything except sand dunes. As he started his engines a blot of red plasma hit the side of his vehicle, missing his head by a foot.

The blast of energy sent sparks flying into his face causing Kylo to react by jerking his vehicle to the right. This turned out to be a bad move since it caused the speeder to derail from its balance and crash into the ground.

"Damn it!" Kylo Ren yelled as he slammed a fist into the makeshift dashboard which fell apart on impact.

Jumping out of the vehicle, he was met with several more laser blasts which fell to his feet and hit the side of his vehicle. The brief moment allowed Kylo Ren to see where the blasts were coming from as he ducked to take cover behind the safety of the speeder.

Peeking his head to the side, he could see three storm troopers about 100 meters away and running towards him, blasters still firing.

Taking deep breaths, Kylo pulled the lightsaber from his belt and kindled the blade, using the force he ripped a sheet of metal off from the side of his speeder and held it in front of him like a shield. Running out of cover, Kylo used the metal to block the array of incoming fire while swinging his saber to deflect fire aimed at his feet.

Charging into the three troopers, Kylo used the force to fling the metal sheet into the closest soldier cracking his armor and sending the man flying several feet backwards. Spinning his blade, he cut the blaster of another trooper in half before landing a deadly blow to his enemy's neck, decapitating him.

Quickly, Kylo turned his attention to the last trooper standing. Catching a bolt of energy midair, he slashed at the laser beam and sent it fly back into the storm trooper, landing a head shot.

Breathing heavily, he let his adrenaline levels drop back down. As he did so he felt a sharp pain where his injury was. Unbuttoning his vest, he looked at the bandages and saw the wound was beginning to bleed again.

"… calling for back up (cough) back up!"

Kylo Ren saw the solider that he had hit with his improvised shield crawling way and speaking into this communicator. Kylo walked up the trooper, kicking the man in the side flipping the him onto his back.

"How many of you?" Kylo Ren questioned as he pointed his crackling blade at the soldier.

"I'll never tell you traitor."

Infuriated by the tone of the soldier, he began force chocking the man while reading his mind to see where the other troopers where. _More sand… the AT-AT!_

"Rey!" he uttered in shock, the troopers were going to take her in for interrogation.

Quickly plunging his saber into the soldier, he turned his attention back to the direction he came from, ignoring the excruciating pain coming from his side and started to sprint back to the girl that saved him.

…

Rey couldn't escape, usually she would have been quick on her feet and ran away, but because Kylo Ren had knocked her out. She found herself cuffed upon waking up.

Rey stood up. "I am telling you I don't know where he is!" Her pleas fell to deaf ears.

Several storm troopers have broken into her AT-AT and had began to trash the area looking for any clues to where their ex-leader may have gone.

"Don't play games with us scavenger scum!" A trooper yelled at Rey, causing her to jolt.

One of the troopers came into the living quarters "Hey look what I found." Holding up a pair of black gloves that were custom made. "This is definitely his."

The leader of the group turned back and looked a Rey. "You lying scum!" The solder held out his hand and slapped Rey across the face, the hard armor colliding with her face bit into her lower lip causing it to bleed as she stumbled and fell to the ground.

The trooper kneeled besides the scavenger, his unwanted hands grabbing her by the shoulder. "Listen sum, you tell us now and we leave, or…" he touched her cheek.

Shocked, Rey pulled her head away in a disgusted manner.

"Or, we can take you back to base, I know my men haven't had company in a while." His slimy tone sent chills down her spine. Even though he was wearing a helmet, she could feel his predator eyes scanning her body. A small tear built up in her eye, not wanting to imagine the horrors that the trooper was implying.

"I am telling you, I don't know where he is." She told the trooper firmly for the last time, not wanting to show weakness.

"… fine." The cold malice coming from the soldier made her wince.

"Take her!" he commanded his soldiers.

Two other troopers came to her and pulled her up onto her feet. "Let go of me you bastards!" she yelled, trashing her weight around. She sent a kick right into the gut of one of her capturers.

"You bitch!" he grunted in pain, taking the buttstock of his rifle, he brought it down onto her head. The hit caused Rey's vision to blur. She felt as if all the energy from her body evaporate in an instant, falling limp into the hands of the troopers.

Abruptly, an agonizing scream from the front of the AT-AT echoed into the compartments.

"What's going on?!" the leader yelled.

Before he could move, the trooper found himself being pulled up from his feet and flying to the crimson blade of Kylo Ren. The saber pierced through the man like a hot knife to butter. Kylo Ren detracted his blade, letting the leader fall dead onto the ground.

His angered expression scared the souls out the two soldiers holding Rey. Kylo Ren's eyes fell onto the half unconscious girl that was bleeding from her mouth. His eyes turned from their normal white and dark brown to a glowing dirty yellow with red specks scattered across his sclera.

The horrified troopers dropped Rey and aimed their weapons at the Sith. Before they could even fire, they were met with the blade of Kylo Ren.

Rey's vison may have been fuzzy, but she could tell what was happening. The body parts of the troopers flew across the room. After a brief second, the man she had saved knelt beside her, lifting up her unresponsive body and inspected her head for any serious injuries. Rey didn't even blink, eyes glued to the features of the man holding her. For some reason she felt safe, reassured. That was all she needed to know before finally letting herself blacked out.

…

Rey woke up, from the looks of the dim lights turned on it appears to be night. She rubbed her sore head, it was pounding from the spot that the trooper hit her, and her jaw wasn't feeling any better.

Scanning the dim lit area, she jumped back nearly hitting the wall of her bed in surprise when she saw sand soaked in crimson trailing out of the compartment. Following the dimness of the lights to the corner of her room was none other than the man she had saved the other night. He sat, eyes opened and deathly silent.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." His nearly robotic speech pattern sent shudders down her spine.

Rey was too taken back to respond, instead she bunched herself up to the corner of her resting area. Kylo Ren stood up and walked over to Rey, in turn she scrunched up closer to the wall.

"I am in your debt." He pulled out his lightsaber causing Rey to jump, nearly giving her a heart attack.

Instead of doing something rash, Kylo Ren placed the lightsaber next to her. Inviting Rey to choose what she wanted to do with him next. Kylo Ren owed this girl his life, and he knew that being stuck on this planet for the time being, he would need to gain her trust. That and he couldn't help but feel drawn to this girl, _she will be of good use._ Turning around, he went back to the corner of the room, sitting in the same spot, eyes still dead locked to hers.

After what seemed to an eternity, Rey slowly relaxed. Not letting her gaze break away from Kylo Ren, her hand fell centimeters away from his lightsaber.

Kylo Ren saw this, his eyes flickered with anticipation, his heart rate increased, waiting for a response.

Rey's hands were trembling as her fingertips made their way around the saber.

Kylo Ren let out a small sigh of relief. He didn't know what was causing him to be like this, or what he would have done if the girl were to reject his offer. But, he was glad that she didn't and that gave him a piece of mind.

Rey held the lightsaber in her hands and brought it to her side, looking at the mystical weapon of the man that came back to save her. She also didn't know what compelled her take such actions, but she was intrigued by the him and for a scavenger that just wanted nothing more than to not be alone, this was a good compromise.

Finally, Rey broke their quiet standstill. She opened her mouth to speak "…what happens now?"

 **Again, please drop a follow, favorite, or review. It would really mean a lot to me to get feed back and just motivate me to write more.**

 **Thank you so much, and like always have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just more idea dumping, I got sick over the past week and a half and the exams for my university have really just been a killer. Thanks you all for your support of this story, and I hope to write more in the upcoming weeks, so here we go.**

"What happens now?"

Kylo Ren stayed put on the ground, he has been pondering this this exact question for the past few hours. After dealing with the storm troopers he dragged away the bodies and disposed of them.

"It's only a matter of time before they come back." He then turned to look at the scavenger.

Rey was lost in her own world, the thought of more of those troopers coming sent chills down her back. She had never felt so defenseless before, just remembering the words of what the squad leader threatened her with made Rey's stomach cringe. She tensed up and scooted back into the corner space of her bed. Still holding the lightsaber by her side, she tapped her finger against the metal grip, not knowing what to do or how to respond. She quietly thought to herself, _you really messed up this time._

Kylo Ren could sense the aura of despair surrounding Rey, he wanted to assure her that everything would be okay. However, that was an empty promise and he knew better than to get her hopes up.

Suddenly, Rey jumped out of her bed surprising Kylo Ren. He too, got up onto his feet and looked around. "What's wrong?" He looked at her with a worried expression.

The scavenger walked closer to him, his lightsaber still tightly gripped around her hand as she pointed the sword at him. The first thought that ran pass his mind was to disarm her, he never let anyone get into his personal space and it didn't help that she looked like she was about to take his head off. Just has he was about to use his force ability to pull the lightsaber out of her hand, she held the piece of metal up to his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"This is a lightsaber." She stated plainly.

Kylo Ren arched his eyebrows, "Yes?"

"Are you a Jedi?!" Rey exclaimed.

Kylo Ren let out a small breath that almost sounded like a chuckle, he wanted to laugh but remained composed. How naïve, he thought.

"What? I saw what you can do." The scavenger got closer to him. "I have heard stories, I thought they were only myths until now."

The Jedi order and The Resistance was long dead to him since that ill-fateful night with Skywalker and the same now with the First Order. There was no point in correcting her, he has no allegiances now. His main priority was to get off this planet with her. Kylo Ren wanted to choose his next words carefully, he didn't want the girl to get a wrong impression of him. Kylo could see in Rey's expression that she was curious about him. Wondering where she was going with this he decided to indulge her.

"You can say that." he said coyly.

A small smile broke across Rey's face, that infectious smirk caused Kylo Ren to fluster a little.

"Ah-ha! I knew it… wait but why were you with The First Order then?"

Kylo Ren shrugged, "secret operation." He spoke whatever came into his mind first, he thought a plain answer like that would probably suffice.

Rey gave him a confused look, "Secret operations? Like what?"

"It would take forever to explain."

Rey was about to pressure him into answering more of her questions but stopped as the ground beneath them began to shake. The sound of an explosion could be heard in the distance. Instinctively, Kylo Ren used the force to pull the lightsaber out of Rey's grip and clipped it to the side of his belt. Rey found her staff, she wanted to get ready for whatever was about to come their way.

Another loud explosion caused the body of the AT-AT shake. Not wanting to stay put, Kylo reached down and grabbed Rey's hand before dragging her along to get out of the metal shelter. This sudden contact caused her breathing to become heavily, his bare skin on hers made her body shutter.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled at him, "don't grab my hand" the scavenger demanded Kylo to stop holding her.

Kylo paid no attention as they made their way to the entrance of the AT-AT. The two stood motionless as they peered through the scorching dessert. Off into the distance, a dissipating cloud of smoke could be seen, most likely where the explosion came from. Over the hill a distance away they spotted two objects running down the sand dune. One looked like a human, and the other a small droid.

Kylo Ren tensed his jaw as he spotted the orange unit spinning its way towards them, _that droid has the map!_ Shaking his thoughts, he looked at the concerned Rey, and back to the two who were running. There was no reason to care about Skywalker now he reasoned, all he wanted was to get away from here and make sure this girl is safe.

Rey finally managed to slip her hand's way from the stranger's grip and then peered into the distance too. As the person and droid made their way closer to them, three TIE-Fighters came out of nowhere and began to airstrike the area around them. Could this day get any weirder? Rey thought to herself.

Abruptly, Kylo Ren grabbed Rey's hand again. "Come on, this way." Kylo moved her to the speeders that the dead troopers left behind.

"Stop taking my hand!" Rey grunted, and struggled to get her hand free once again.

As they reached the speeders, Rey jumped into the pilot seat.

"What are you doing?" Kylo said as he got into the passenger side. "Let me drive." He was about take the wheel, but Rey had already started the engine.

"Too late." She punched the ignition and they began to hover. Rey spun the vehicle around and drove towards the man and droid.

"What are you doing?" Kylo yelled as they headed towards the incoming fire of the TIE-Fighters. "Your going to get us both killed!"

"We can't just let them die!" She replied. "We have to help them!"

Kylo Ren was about to protest, but they were already too close to the runners to do anything. Dodging several beams, the Fighters skimmed pass Rey and Kylo, giving them a chance to stop before they circled back for a second bombing.

"GET IN!" Rey yelled at the man dressed in black with a brown jacket.

"You!?" The darkly dress man exclaimed.

"You know me?" Rey questioned.

"I am Finn, ah… FN-2187."

"Oh my gosh! Yeah, I remember."

"FN-2197…" Kylo Ren paused, his hand slowly reached for his saber, shaking his head again he reasoned that this was not a good time to do anything rash.

"Get in! I guess it's time I return a favor!" Rey told the ex-trooper, signaling him to hop into the four-person speeder.

"Hell yeah! Come on BB-8." Finn told the droid which used its mechanical wired limbs to spring into the seat.

Finn jumped in next to the droid. Just as he thought his luck has finally turned to his favor, he stared at the man sitting besides the girl. The ex-trooper nearly died of shock as he realized it was Kylo Ren. Finn was about to scream in horror, but something that felt like an invisible hand slowly wrapped around his throat. Looking at his former boss' who was giving him a death glare, Finn new it was unwise to say anything. Instead he nodded his head to signaling that he was not going to speak a word about him.

Kylo Ren couldn't believe this. FN-2197 was the one soldier who hesitated to kill any of the civilians that day he was trying to retrieve the map. Having to run into the trooper and the droid in this situation nonetheless just reassured Kylo that the universe was working against him at every turn. Reluctantly, Kylo let go of his force choke and looked back a Rey.

The TIE-Fighters circled the area and made their way back to the hovering speeder. Rey continued evade the incoming fire as they made it pass several more dunes and in the distance was the Niima Outpost.

"I just came from there! That place is surrounded by troopers!" Finn yell at them.

"Trust me, if we can board one of the ships we can out run them!" Rey assured the trooper, more so to herself because she was determined not to die.

"Why are you even being chased?" Rey asked.

Finn looked at the droid and then back at Kylo Ren, not knowing what to say.

"The droid has a map to Luke Skywalker." Kylo Ren butted in.

Rey eyes light up in excitement, "Luke Skywalker, I thought he was only a myth!"

As Kylo was about to say something, he averted his eyes from hers to the front of the vehicle. "LOOK OUT!"

Rey cursed. With no time to stop she held down the petal and gripped the wheel as the three of them, including the droid braced themselves. The speeder began driving through the market place, crashing through various tables and sending trinkets into the air.

"Sorry!" Rey shrieked as they smashed through several more rows of tents.

The TIE-Fighters are trailing right behind them, still raining beams of green plasma down on them which sent more sand and debris into the air, engulfing the area into one big fireball.

"We can't out run them!" Finn panicked as the TIE-Fighters closed in.

A few hundred yards away, Rey spotted a ship. "We might, in that quad jumper!"

"What about that ship!" Finn pointed to the closer vehicle to his right.

Kylo Ren was taken back at the sight of the vehicle, "this can't be." He could recognize that ship instantly, and it made his blood boil. Angrily clutching his fists to calm down, he knew it was his father's ship.

Rey took one glace to the right and dismissed it. "That ship is garbage!" The comment caused a small smirk to appear on Kylo's face.

As they closed the distance between them and the jumper, without warning, two green beams hit the vehicle causing it to erupt into a blazing orange and black fireball. Stopping the speeder, Rey gasped, with no time to complain she quickly turned the speeder around adjusted their course "The garbage will do."

Kylo Ren bit the bottom of his lip and tightened his fists even more as they approached the Millennium Falcon.

 **Again, please drop a follow, favorite, or review. Also, I would like to ask where do you want to see this going? Should I just continue with my ideas or are you guys looking for more Rey and Kylo fluff. I would love your feedback.**

 **Thank you so much, and like always have a great day.**


	4. Chapter 4

The three runaways got out of the speeder along with BB-8 and ran into the old and battered Millennium Falcon.

Barging into the ship, Kylo Ren ran pass them and into a different corridor that diverged to their right.

"Where is he going?" Finn asked, the confused ex-trooper had no idea what to do as he looked around the hallway.

"He's probably going to the pilot deck; gunner position is down there!" Rey pointed to a flight of stairs going down to the bottom of the ship before breaking off to help Kylo Ren.

"You ever fly this thing!?" Finn questioned as he got into the gunner seat.

"No! This ship hasn't flown in years!"

"That's just great." Finn sighed as he messed with the controls attacked to the gunner position causing seat to spin back and forth in an awkward position. "I can do this, I can do this." He repeated to himself to calm his raising anxiety.

Rey reached the pilot deck and saw that Kylo Ren already began pressing a multitude of buttons and switches. Hurrying over to the empty co-pilot seat next to him, Rey stated to press a few different buttons and switches too. "Do you know what you are doing?" She asked him in a concerned tone. Rey had been in this freighter several times since it was brought to the planet by UnKar Plutt years back. She had some knowledge of how to start and control ships through her years of scavenging, but the Falcon was one of those older vehicles that she hadn't scour fully.

"This should answer your question." Kylo Ren stated as he pressed one more button, and the entire aircraft began to hum to life. Shockingly, the ship began to move a little off the ground, surprising him because he half expected the junk ship to fall apart and explode. Kylo Ren turned to the scavenger besides him watching her play with the buttons. He was going to tell her to stop toying with the controls, but she seemed to have some knowledge of the ship as she flipped a panel and turned on the shields and sensor modules.

The Falcon shook in the rear as the two TIE-Fighters sent another wave of blast towards them, barely missing their engine before flying overhead.

The Millennium Falcon detached itself from the ground as Kylo Ren tried to steer it up, having not been in the ship since his childhood, he was still hazy with the controls, causing the right side of the Falcon to scrape across the desert ground.

"Watch out!" Rey grabbed onto Kylo Ren's right hand and pulled back sending the ship to float upwards and only scrapping the entrance of the Niima Outpost. The Falcon picked up speed as it finally got up into a horizontal position and took off into the desert staying low to the ground.

"What are you doing, fly up we have to get out of here!" Rey told Kylo who was too busy figuring out where they were heading in this wasteland.

"He can't, we have to stay low to confuse their tracking." She heard Finn's voice through the intercom.

Kylo Ren jolted the controls as the twin TIE-Fighters made their way back to them and managed to hit several spots on the ship causing the him to get irritated.

"What are you doing, are you ever going to fire back!" Kylo yelled a Finn.

"Sorry Sir, working on it! It's not so easy sitting in this thing" The ex-trooper saw that his tracking systems finally booted on and began to return fire at the enemy aircrafts.

Rey gave Kylo Ren a perplexed stare, "Why did he call you sir?"

Shaking his head in annoyance at his former subordinate's poor choice in words, Kylo Ren turned to give Rey a quick glance, his expression of pure frustration caused Rey to avoid eye contact and stare frontwards, "It's a long story, I'll ask later." She whispered.

"We need cover, fast!" Finn yelled, as the Falcon took several more blasts to its rear.

"Were do we go?" Kylo Ren asked Rey.

She quickly scanned the area and realized that they were close to the star destroyer graveyard. "Turn right."

Kylo Ren did as she instructed and flew right, at the sight of massive wreckages he swore to himself, this is going to be a tricky escape.

Rey heard some clanking behind her and turned around to see their droid companion wiggling around the floor, "BB-8 hang on." Complying, the droid beeped and shot out its grappling hook in several directions, clinging on for dear life.

Turning on the ignition to full speed and then swerving to the left in a daring move that might have caused them to crash into the bottom side of a destroyer, Kylo Ren was able to split the two TIE-Fighters up. Finn took this opportunity to lock onto the TIE-Fighter with the cannon and blast the lower left wing of the fighter causing it to crash and slide across the fine sand. "I am getting pretty good at this."

Speaking too soon, suddenly the remaining fighter appear and took aim at the cannon, hitting the widgets that connected it to the main body. Finn moved the controls but to no avail. "The cannons are stuck in forwards position, I can't move it, you are going to have to lose them."

Rey looked onwards, spotting the two towering thrusters of a half-buried destroyer, thus sparking an idea. Looking back at the man she saved, she realized that now that she still didn't know what to call this stranger. _I'll have to asking him after this, if we survive._ "You, turn in there!" she told the man pointing to the massive cylinder thrusters sticking out of the sand.

"You're crazy." The man muttered, looking back at the scavenger.

Rey gave him a confident glare, "Trust me."

Sighing once again, he prayed to himself that this girl would not be the end of him as he flipped some switches located above him and prepared to enter the belly of the tarnished star destroyer. The fighter still tightly glued to their backs and sending non-stop barrages of blast their direction.

"Are we really doing this?" Finn yelled as he watched from the back, knowing that they flew into some enormous vehicle.

"Finn, get ready!"

Kylo Ren did his best to steer the Falcon as they zigzagged their way across the hulls and components of the destroyer. Rey eyed the opening of the ship and pointed to the broken wall up ahead "Turn right through the hole and then flip this ship to give Finn the right position to fire back."

Giving Rey a subtle nod, he smirked a little appreciating that this girl was a fast thinker and was smarter than she appeared.

As they closed the distance between the gap, Kylo quickly drove the ship out of the destroyer before dimming the thrusters causing the Millennium Falcon to till to the front. This sudden movement allowed the back of the vehicle to face the TIE-Fighter chasing them. Finn getting a full lock onto the enemy vehicle fired the cannons with a direct hit, causing the fighter to fall and crash into some nearby debris.

Rapidly adjusting cours, Kylo Ren pulled down the ignition shift and sent the Millennium Falcon flying up into the atmosphere and into the pitch black of space.

Kylo Ren lessened his grip on the ignition switch, they made it out of Jakku and there doesn't appear to be any more First Order vehicles coming after them. He stood up, the feeling of being able to stand and relax felt amazing as he threw back his head, taking in a deep breath.

Suddenly, he felt to arms wrap around him. Looking down he sees the girl, Rey, was holding him in a tight embrace. He could feel the movement of his stilted heart pump a few beats faster as she held onto him for a brief few seconds. He slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame in a reassuring way, before she let go.

Feeling the awkwardness in the air, Kylo Ren scratched the back of his neck as the girl looked at him with amazement. "You were great, that was some amazing flying!" she told him.

"Thanks…um, you weren't half bad. Where did you learn to do that?" Kylo Ren said in a curious manner.

"I don't know."

Peaking his curiosity, Kylo Ren raised his eyebrow. "No one trained you?"

"I've flow some ships, but I've never left the planet." Finally regaining her composure, she looked at the man that had just save her life again. Still feeling a little shaken up by the past two days, she was gracious that he had helped her through everything. Not knowing whether it was just the extreme circumstances that she had endured or just being lonely on the planet she felt an unspoken connection to this stranger. Her wall of caution towards him had slowly dropped. Rey gave him a small smile as she remembered to ask him a long overdue question "I still don't know your name."

Kylo Ren was captivated, for the first time in years he had met someone that he couldn't read right away. This girl was definitely force sensitive that might have been the reason he felt drawn to her, but even without that there was a spunk to her that he liked. Not knowing how to reply, he was contemplating giving her his real name over the one he gave himself after his change of allegiances. His mouth quivered as he decided to go against his façade, "I am… Ben."

The scavenger held out her hand, "I am Rey." Ben, gave her a small smile, the first genuine one he's had in a long time as he held out his hand to take hers. "I know."

"WHOO!"

The abrupt yell made them pull apart. Finn got up onto the deck. "That was some piloting you guys did back there!"

Rey walked over to him, "Thanks. I am Rey by the way."

Before they could continue with their greeting BB-8 strolls up to them beeping. "Hey what's wrong?" The scavenger said as she kneeled to talk with the droid. BB-8 gave her several more beeps before a small utensil poked out of its side and pointed at Finn.

Rey turned around "It says that you rescued his master, but he disappeared, and that now you promised to take him to The Resistance to give them the missing map piece to Luke Skywalker."

"Woah, there. I promised to get us off Jakku, that all." Finn said defensively.

Rey turned her attention to the droid. "Don't worry, we'll get you back."

A loud hissing noise fallowed by a cloud of smoke erupted out of the flooring next to them.

"Piece of junk!" Ben breathed as he walked over to the panel. "Quick, help me with this."

…

A tall man walks into an empty dim light room. His outfit screamed high ranking and the way he cared himself called for attention and obedience. The redheaded man was non-other than General Hux, the second in command of the First Order after the treachery of Kylo Ren. Stepping to the center of the room, he kneeled and waited.

A giant fading blue holograph materialized in front of him, and what appeared to be a deformed humanoid being.

"Supreme Leader Snoke, we were unable to acquire the droid at Jakku."

The giant hologram did not speak as it listened intently to his general's words.

"It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter."

The supreme leader leaned in, "This is the doing of Kylo Ren I presume."

General Hux takes his eyes off the ground and looks up, "He had help, from a traitor believed to be FN-2187."

"Anything else general?" Snoke acquired as he clasped his hands.

"Yes, they were accompanied by a girl."

A smile curled around the deformed lip of Snoke as he leaned back into the comfort of his chair. "You are dismissed."

Taken back by his leader's tranquil attitude Hux stood up. "Are we not going to do anything about this?"

"Everything is going as intended."

…

"It's the motivator, grab me a Harris wrench. Check in there." Rey told Finn.

"How bad is it?" Finn asked as he rummaged through a box full of tools.

"If we wanna live, not good." Rey replied.

"They are hunting for us now, we've got to get out of this system!" Finn told her.

Kylo Ren franticly tried to reattaching wires that had been blown out from the overheating, the smoke was blocking his vision and getting in his face.

"BB-8 where is your resistance base?" Rey said, poking her head out of the hatch.

BB-8 gave her several beeps.

"The IIeenium system?" Rey said as Finn threw her the wrench.

"The lleenium system?" Kylo Ren squinted as he mentally cursed himself, _why did I not bother checking there before, damn it._ The bursting wires sparked furiously, sending some flares into Kylo's face.

"Are you alright." Rey said as she finished tightening some loose bolts.

"Yeah, I am fine." Kylo Ren stood up and looked at the ex-storm trooper. "YOU, give me the binding tape"

Finn looked around, "This one?"

"no"

"This?"

"no."

"This?"

"Ah, forget it." Using the force, he pulled a roll of yellow tape from a scattered pile of trinkets into his hand before going back down to seal off the propulsion tank to prevent the place filling up with poisonous gas.

"You're going to get them there right?" Rey said to an occupied Kylo Ren.

Not replying wasn't a good sign, Kylo Ren was busy with actually trying to fix the ship; he really didn't want to reply until after they fixed the motivator.

"Ben? Will you?" Rey persisted.

"Augh, sure whatever." Kylo Ren spoke, clearly with irritation as he put on the final strands of tape to seal off the cracked pipes. Instantly, the smoke fumes stopped escaping.

"Ok, after that, you have to take me back to Jakku."

"Jakku!" Kylo Ren yelped, getting up a bit too soon he hit his head again the metal rim of hatch.

"Ben." Rey walked over to him and touched the upper side of his head where he hit it. Pulling her hand away, Kylo Ren observed her, a serious expression was plastered over his face which took Rey back. "Why would you go back there? You're a fugitive now, there's nothing on that planet for you to go back to."

The words that came out of Ben's mouth hit Rey hard, she promised herself to wait there until her parents returned and to have a compete stranger tell her that no one was coming back made her blood boil. "None of your business, that why."

Shortly, the lights inside the Millennium Falcon turned off and red lights indicating a warning signal turned on.

Rey, Fin, and Kylo Ren made their way to the pilot room to check the controls. "Someone's locked onto us. All the controls are overridden" Kylo Ren spoke as read the interphase projected on the dash board. Over them they saw a massive cruiser trailed above them, seemingly pulling the Falcon up into its landing deck.

Suddenly, Kylo Ren felt a familiar presence sweep across him. Turning around, Rey and Finn were running back to the motivator hatch.

"What are you doing?" Kylo Ren asked the two.

Finn grabbed BB-8 and jumped down the hull, Rey dropped a gas mask down there for him.

"Ben, come on I am going to open the seal, Finn said the First Order's masks filters out smoke not poisonous gases." She handed him a mask and was about to join Finn, Kylo Ren grabbed Rey's hand and turned her to face him.

"Rey…" Hearing him say her name for the first time made the scavenger's heart skip a beat.

"Why are you going back to Jakku?"

"Ben, this really isn't a good time." She told him.

"You guys come on!" Finn said looking up at the two, BB-8 beeped in agreement.

Kylo Ren gave the trooper a glare that he knew was not meant to be taken kindly, and slowly pulled the panel over to his head to cover the opening.

"What are you doing?" Rey yelled at Kylo Ren.

"I am serious Rey, there is nothing there for you."

SLAP. Kylo Ren was not expecting that as he rubbed the stinging sensation off his cheek. Rey pointed a finger up to Ben's face as she stared at him with a deadpan expression "Don't you ever say that." As she turned around to reopen the hatch, from outside the Millennium Falcon several grunts and noises could be heard.

"Get behind me." Ben states.

Complying, Rey stood behind Ben as he positioned himself to face the corridor leading to the entrance. Kylo Ren tenses as his hand slowly straggled down to his lightsaber. There were some banging noises before the hissing of the doors being opened. Kylo Ren and Rey looked at the entrance, anticipating a whole squad of storm troopers to burst through the hallway.

"Chewie… were home."

Kylo Ren's world came to a halt as he heard the voice. "It can't be…"

Peeping out of the corner, a grey-haired man in is later ages holding a blaster along with a Wookie companion turned the corner.

The two men looked at each other with complete stillness and surprise, Kylo Ren could see the mix of emotions come forth through the eyes of the older man. Fear, anger, disappointment, a bit of hope.

Kylo Ren straightened his posture, confronting the man. "Han Solo." His emotionless voice hit his father hard as he sees the old man tighten his free hand into a fist.

Lowering his blaster Han looks in disbelief, almost like seeing a ghost standing before him.

"Ben."

 **From the reviews I got for the previous chapter I take it that you guys like the story so far, so will continue on with my idea dumping. Again, please drop a follow, favorite, or review. Your feedback is truly appreciated.**

 **Thank you so much, and like always have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 5

-Flash Back-

It's night out, down on an undisclosed planet near an old temple a young Ben Solo that was in his early teens walks towards the Millennium Falcon stationed a few blocks away. He had a small smile on his face as he ignoring the bruise afflicted on his check from the Jedi training session earlier that day. He was happy because it's been a full year since his parents came to visit him, and he couldn't hold the joy of being able to see them in any longer.

Leia Organa his mother was a fierce general during the rebellion and has been often on mission across the galaxy trying to stop whatever remained of the Galactic Empire after the war. Han Solo, his father, also was a great leader in the Republic and continued to help Leia in her efforts. Due to their busy lives it was hard for the two to raise Ben, so at the age of 10 he was sent to train with his uncle Luke Skywalker to become a new generation of Jedi. It wasn't bad living with his uncle and other children of his kind, but there was always something deep within him that made Ben distant from his peers.

As he reached the entrance of the Falcon, he stopped midway up the boarding ramp as he heard some voices arguing in the front. Slowly the young boy crept his way to the corner of the ship and spied on the three adults.

"Maybe he would be better off not training at all!" Ben heard his father shout.

"Han, this isn't a joke, he needs to learn how to control his powers." Leia insisted.

"Control his powers, did you see what he did to the other kid." Han yelled, then turning his attention to Luke. "What kind of training have you been teaching my son, he practically choked the other kid to death."

"I don't know where he learned that." Luke muttered.

Han combed over his hair in distraught and paced around. "That's it, he's done with this Jedi crap. We're taking him home."

"That's not your choice to make." Leia told her husband. "Luke can help him tame the darkness, to fight it."

"I would rather just have him not learn anymore and turn out fine than to have him learn anymore and turn into a monster."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leia angrily stated as she pushed herself off her leaning position to confront Han.

"What, I am only stating the truth here. He doesn't get this from my side of the family."

"You ass." The general spats at her husband.

"I am I supposed to be offended?" The smug Han plainly states, shrugging his shoulders.

This ensuing conversation seemed to continue for an entirety to the young Ben silently watched on. His happy demeanor fell into anger as he tensed his jaw muscles and felt his hands ball up into a shaky fist. To a mere child hearing these words coming from the two people that should be there to support him the most was devastating. _Monster, is that what they think of me?_

-Present-

"Han Solo." The name of his father falls flatly out of his mouth with disgust. Ben looked into the eyes of the aged man as his right hand fell ever so closely to his lightsaber, fingers twitch to pull it out and end one of his greatest pains.

Han slipped his baster into his holster, his body language appeared to be one of confusion as he tensed a little hearing his name. Han hasn't seen his son in years, and a bit of him was happy to finally be able to see him all gown up; a mere spiting image of him.

"Son is that really you?" The older man took a few steps closer, he wanted to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks with him.

"Your Son is gone, he's was weak and foolish like his father. So, I destroyed him." Kylo Ren's hands finally clasped around the body of his lightsaber.

"Your Han Solo!?" Rey interjects. "I can't believe it, and you are his son." She said stumbling back in amazement. Rey has heard countless stories of the smuggler, through her eyes Han is was a hero and to actually meet the man in person caused her to burst in excitement. "Why didn't you say something?" She questioned Ben.

"Stay out of this." Kylo Ren told Rey, his anger towards his father building up by the millisecond.

"Who is she? What's going on? Why are you on the Millennium Falcon!?" Han questioned, his voice rising with every syllabus as he began walking closer towards Kylo and Rey. Chewie made a small grunt as he followed behind Han.

"This is the Millennium Falcon! The ship that made the Kessel Run in 14 parsecs?" Rey shouted as her enthusiasm rose.

"Twelve." Han said, feeling the need to correct her even though his eyes never once left Ben.

Suddenly, the floor behind them pushed upwards. "What is going on?" A confused Finn interrupted poking his head out along with BB-8.

"What in-?" Before Han could finish his sentence, he felt his feet lift off the ground, an invisible burst of energy hit him, sending his body crashing into the wall.

Chewie took aim, but his bowcaster flew out of his hands before another powerful force push sent the wookiee into the air, landing besides Han.

"BEN STOP!" Rey pleas as Kylo Ren barges forward.

Rey ran up to Ben, her hands instinctively grabbed his arm, pulling back his hand that held the lightsaber. "You can't do this Ben, he's your father! We need his help!" Her cries did not reach him as he continued to straggle forwards, Rey planted her feet against the metal floor trying to stop him. Unable to stop his advance, the scavenger ran in front of Ben to halt him in his tracks.

"Please stop!" She yelled. Kylo Ren looked down at her, their faces were inches apart. To Rey's surprise she discovered that his usual warm brown eyes have now formed specks of red and yellow.

Ben breathes heavily, his mind clouded in darkness began to clear at the echoing pleas of Rey's voice. "Ben." She whispers, he feels her hand wrap around his and with it some of the pain and fury that flooded his consciousness. Delicately, she takes the lightsaber away from his grip, placing the weapon inside her pouch- out of his reach.

Still locked in a daze, Ben stood staring emotionlessly at his father who was having trouble getting back onto his feet. Rey went over to the aged man and helped him up.

The scavenger then went over to the wookiee, Chewbacca grunted at the scavenger but proceeded to not make any subtle actions that would piss off Kylo Ren.

Ben gazes at his father once more before turning around and walking away, fearing that if he were to look at the man many more he may not be able to control his rage. Passing Finn and BB-8 he drops down into the gunner deck to calm down and be alone.

The dumbfounded older Solo straggled a bit, then preceded to try and reach out to his angry son. "Ben! Talk to me." He pleas but was given no response. As he was about to go down to the gunner position, a worried Finn gave the general a soft pat on the shoulder, indirectly telling the man that that would be a grave mistake.

Strolling over to Rey, Finn helped the scavenger bring Chewbacca onto his feet.

"He must really hate you." Finn commented to Han, this earned him a light slap to the back of the head from Chewie. "He said don't be rude." Rey translated.

"You can understand that thing?" A puzzled Finn who was rubbing that back of head asked Rey.

Chewbacca made a few untellable roars, "And he says that he can understand you too, so you better watch it." Han confirmed, looking at the entrance of the gunner position once more before shaking his head and going over to check on his wookiee friend.

The old man twisted his head to crack his sore neck. Looking at Rey and Finn, he didn't know what to make of these two strangers accompanying his son. "Why are all of you aboard my ship?" Han questioned. "Well we stole it." Finn stated bluntly.

"Where? From who?" A curious Han acquired.

"Niima Outpost." Rey answered.

"Jakku! That junkyard."

"That junkyard is my home." Clearly, Rey was offended. Finn just nodded his head in agreement which was received by an angry stare from the scavenger.

"Who had it, Ducain?" The older man badgered.

"Unkar Plutt, who stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain." Explained Rey.

"Well it doesn't matter now; Chewie common let's make sure everything is still intact." Han gestured for his second mate to follow along as they made their way to the cockpit. Reaching the controller, the elder man patted the two driver seats as if hugging two long lost relatives. Taking in the small area as he peered out the window a small smile crept out as it finally hit him. "I am back."

Quickly he eyed the flight controls, "Everything seemed to be in their correct places… hey! Did that Plutt guy put a compressor on the ignition line."

"Yeah, I told him it was a mistake too. Puts too much stress on the hyperdrive." Rey remarked.

"Smart girl." Han semi-complemented.

"I know a thing or too." Rey tried to play it cool, though it made her overjoyed that her long-time hero was actually praised her.

Making their way to the leisure quarters, Han took in a deep breath. "Yeah, just the way I remembered it. Though, is it just me or did it get a lot more gross smelling?" Chewbacca growled. "You smell it too huh?"

Taking a seat, Han took in the surroundings and analyze his current situation. "You."

"Me?" Finn pointed to himself.

"No, the girl."

"Me?" The confused Rey looked at Han.

"Yeah, take a seat all of you." He pointed the empty chairs.

Rey took the seat closet too Han, she didn't know what he was planning to ask but it seemed like it most likely had to do something with Ben.

"So, why are you with my son?" Han asked.

"He sort of just crashed into me, well near me?" Rey explained.

"Crashed?"

"Yeah, his fighter crashed near my home. He was very badly injured, but I patched him up." Rey continued.

"I knew it!" Finn yelped. "you knew where he was."

"Shut up." The old man told the ex-storm trooper.

"Yes sir."

"Then what? You too just decided to steal my ship and leave?"

Rey tremored inside, recalling the past few days caused her to breathe heavily. For a girl that never gone anywhere or had people to connect to, these new circumstances made her wonder why the universe had planned. "No, The First Order found us. Ben save my life, and then we ran into Finn and now- here we are."

"Eventful." Han simply states as he leaned back into the chair.

Rey could sense from the look of the older man that he was still curious, what puzzled her was that Han didn't know. He is Ben's father, right? Why would a father not know what their child be up too, even if it was some crazy Jedi mission?

"We need your help." Rey stated in a serious manner.

"My help? I am still wondering whether I should throw you guys off on the nearest planet." He meant for it to be a joke, but from the expressions of Rey and Finn, they obviously didn't take it that way.

"I just kidding." Han was curious, in fact his mind was filled with questions and he wanted nothing more in the galaxy than to have then answered right now.

"What about you kid. Did you just end up running into them?" Han questioned Finn, who was curiously looking at the Dekarik game that suddenly materialized on the checkerboard table.

Finn looked at the Han, a bit cautious of his words due to the fact that only two days ago he was still part of the new empire trying to squash the rebels, whom he presumed the elder man was still part off. "I… I am, I was a storm trooper."

"What the hell?" Han blinked at the younger man, "What did you do? Let a prison escape?" Evidently this was meant to be another quirky joke, but when Finn lowered his head in a shameful state, Han had to resist the urge to laugh. "Wow, I knew you people weren't the best, but this is pathetic."

"For your information, I didn't let him escape, I helped him." Finn said in a defensive manner, his pride was hurt.

"Ok, sure you did kid."

"I am serious, I knew working for them wasn't wrong. I had to do the right thing. Look, we need your help. That BB-8 unit right there has the map to Luke Skywalker. It need to be brought to the Resistance base as soon as possible."

The mention of Luke's instantly caught his attention. How long has it been since he last seen the Jedi, 10 years maybe? Ever since that one ill-fated day, it had appeared that Luke just vanished out of existence. He knew that Luke felt responsible for what happened to Ben, but now that his son was on this very ship seeming to have gotten out of evil's hold, maybe, it was time to do something…

"You knew him"

The old man leaned forwards, giving them a subtle nod. With a heavy breath he investigated the eyes of the two fugitives. "Yeah, I knew him. I knew Luke."

THUD. An abrupt noise broke the conversation. "What was that?" Rey looked around trying to pin point the noise.

"Don't tell me a Rathtar gotten loose?" Han stood up and headed out the Millennium Falcon, with everyone else following behind except Ben.

Finn's eyes almost flew out of his sockets "Wait what? Did you just say Rathtar? Please don't tell me you have Rathtars on this freighter."

Reaching the outside of the Falcon, they watch a panel with multiple screens on display. "Good news, Rathtars did not escape." This gave Finn a sigh of relief. "Bad news, we are being boarded by the Guavian Death gang. It also looks like Kanjikulb is joining them."

Finn peered at Han and Chewie is disbelief, "Why do you have these creatures on your ship, and why are two of the galaxy's most dangerous gangs after you."

"Kid, let's just say I owe people and… this isn't my ship."

"You have got to be kidding me." The ex-trooper was now sweating.

"Guys, what's a Rathtar?" a still disoriented Rey asked.

"You do not want to know. They are big ugly and will eat you. How did you even get them on this ship?" Finn pestered while all of them followed Han to another area inside the carrier.

"The crew use to be a lot bigger" Reaching a corridor, Han opened up a hatch in the middle. "Get down there all of you, and don't do anything stupid."

"What about Ben?" Rey asked.

A guilty look painted across Han's face. "He'll be fine." Knowing deep inside this to be true, his guilt intensified knowing that the first thing his son tried to do after their reunion was to kill him. He mentally berated himself for almost forgetting about his son the moment he got back the Falcon, _I really am a shit father._

"What are you going to do?" questioned Rey as she went under the hatch.

"Same thing I always do, talk my way out of it."

Chewie grunted at the old man, making fun of his friend. Han points a finger at the Wookiee, "Yes, I do. Every time."

The hissing of the door on the other side caught their attention. Out of the fog were several dozen men, some where dressed in dark crimson, uniform armor, while the others looked like a band of thieves.

"Bala Teague, Tasu Leech, guys. Nice to see you." Han stated, feigning an innocent tone.

"Han Solo, you are a dead man." The leader of the group said in a distinctive accent.

"What's the problem?"

"Problem is you owe us 100,000 credits." The leader of the thief like gang spat in an alien language.

"Don't worry, I'll get you your money. When have I not delivered?

""Twice."" The two gang leaders said in unison.

Chewie shook his head in agreement. The older man had to take a second to remember all the unfulfilled promised in his long mental list. "When what the second time?"

"Stop stalling Solo, there is no one left in the galaxy left for you to swindle."

Han made a few subtle steps back, looking at the open doors to his back and sides. "Boys, come on. Give me a break here."

"I see you have the Millennium Falcon back. We just received news that several fugitives escaped the first order in a model exactly like it- and that they are paying a hefty bounty for anyone that can turn them in… dead or alive."

Han and Chewie looked at each other and then at the floor where Finn and Rey were. "First time I've heard of this."

The gang members started to close in. "The real question is, where is the droid?"

Unbeknownst to them Finn, Rey, and BB-8 were crawling beneath the ship planning a way to help Han and Chewie out of their predicament.

Finn gave Rey a perplex stare, "Are we really going to trust the map to him?"

The same thought came across Rey and BB-8 as they all looked through the cracks of the floor panel. "He seemed to be more trusting in the stories."

Continuing to crawl further ahead, Rey spots a panel that seemed to control the wires to several compartments within the ship. "I can close the blast doors on them."

Finn looked at the all the sophisticated wiry. "Can you do that down here?"

"Resetting the fuses should do it." The scavenger began to press several buttons, honestly, she wasn't sure which connecter went where but she was hoping she would get lucky.

BB-8 wanted scream at the girl as the little droid realized what she was about to do.

With a press of another button the lights in the ship sparked red while a siren began to shriek.

Rey gave Finn and BB-8 an apologetic look, "Ops, wrong fuses."

Back on top, Han could sense that something was not right, and he suspected that it was Rey and Finn.

Out of nowhere a giant tentacle swooped down and grabbed several gang members sending them flying around and into its mouth. A massive alien creature that is spikey and ball shaped began to attack the criminals who were retaliating with their laser rifles. Han and Chewbacca looked behind them to find another Rathtar coming their way.

Han quickly pulled Chewie aside and rushed him to the corridor to their Right. As they reached another branching pathway, the two smugglers bumped into a worried and fuming Kylo Ren.

"Ben!" Han quickly grabbed his son and pushed him forwards.

Kylo Ren dug his feet into the floor stopping the two in their tracks. "What the hell is going on?! Where's Rey?"

"I am sure she's fine. We got to go!" Han insisted as he continued to push Kylo Ren forwards. The rage building up within Ben was about to burst. Just as he was going to something irrational, a tentacle flew passed his head. Looking at the end of the corridor, a Rathtar began spiraling its way towards them.

Seeing the creature sent his mind into disarray, his heart pounded faster as his adrenaline kicked-in. He must find Rey and make sure that she was alive. Summoning the force, he moved like a blur right pass the carnivorous creature and into hallway filled with baster noises and horrific screams.

Rey, Finn, and BB-8 climb back up to the surface and were trying to find an exit.

Abruptly, something slimy and fleshy grabbed onto Rey's left leg and pulled. "FINN!" she screamed, the scavenger was beyond terrified as she was picked off the ground and pulled back.

"REY!" The ex-trooper saw his friend being taken by the Rathtar ran hopelessly at her, not knowing what to do he managed to grab her hand.

"Finn, please don't let me go!" she cried, distress in her voice as she took a quick peek at the creature. Its mouth was wide open, and its circular serrated teeth peered right into her soul, she screamed at the sight.

Finn pulled with all his strength, but the monster's grip was too strong. With a swift yank, Rey was lost and dragged around the corner.

Kylo Ren could feel a disturbance in the force. Something was not right, and this could only mean one thing. He picked up his pace, fist fighting his way past several Guavan Death Gang and Kanjiklub members.

Rey, could feel her last moments of life coming to a close. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about all the things she wouldn't be able to do, try different foods, see the trees or oceans that plagued her dreams, her parents…

The creature jerked Rey's foot sending her flying into the ceiling and spilling the contents of her pouch across the floor; she lands near a metal rod on the wall. As a quick reaction, Rey grabbed onto the pole, holding on with all the strength her arms could muster. The thought of losing her life gave Rey the will to fight, she could sense something within her fuel her drive to live.

Feeling the tension in her leg that was being heaved, she let out a scream full of agony. Suddenly, every molecule within her body seemed to be calling out to her. Peering at the floor, she could see Ben's lightsaber- just a few feet away from her.

Letting one hand free of the metal bar, she pulled trying to reach the weapon. The pain in her leg grew more prevalent, sweat precipitated down her forehead. Her hand shook in exhaustion. A calming sensation swept across her body, she could feel her surroundings close in on her as she focused on the saber- willing it to her.

Ben's weapon began to sake a little, the saber slowly moved across the metal floor. Not believing what she was doing, Rey let out a cry filled with anguish from her concentration; the lightsaber flies into her hand.

Kindling the crimson blade, she slashed at the Rathtar, slicing the tentacle around her leg in half. Getting back on to her feet she held firmly onto the blade, swinging it at another tentacle.

The creature became aggressive, lashing out it's arms to fully expose its teeth. The sight caused Rey to fumble back.

The scavenger closed her eyes as the beast threw its self at her.

Nothing came.

Rey opened her eyes; the monster was caught in midair. Its sharp teeth merely inches away from her body. She could feel an explosion of energy brush past her as the creature flew through the hallway and slam hard into a wall.

Shaken, she lowers the lightsaber. Her new connection to the force caused her body to tingle as she felt the presence of him. Turing around, she let out a sigh of relief which calming her heavy heart. Ben stood there, he was breathing heavily from exerting a lot of energy to push the Rathtar away with the force, a worried expression painted across his face and in his eyes.

Racing over to Ben, she was overjoyed to see him. She wanted nothing more than embrace him, to feel his hair and listen his voice.

Something was different about Rey, he could feel it. Not having the time to question her, Ben grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her closer. "Come on, let's go."

…

Han was playing with the buttons on a panel. Chewie was firing back at the criminals that were gradually making their way towards them. They were locked down near a corner and Han was working hard to get the door open.

Ben grabbed his lightsaber from Rey and turned on the blades, seeing where his father was he guided himself and Rey through the crossfire before pushing the scavenger into the safety of cover.

"I've got the door, cover us!" Han shouted at his son. Ben spun his lightsaber deflecting the incoming fire.

Several blasts made their way back to the criminals killing them, before a new wave tuned the corner sending more lasers at Ben direction.

Deflecting several more blots a stray beam hit Ben across the shoulder and another skimmed his thigh. The young man yelled in pain as he jumped behind the cover of the steel beam Han was at.

"Ben!" Han grabbed onto his Son who was clenching his teeth from the aching injury. Fury built up in the old captain at the sight of his injured kin. The old man drew his blaster. Aiming down the corridor Han's dead shot aim came in play as he sent four blots towards the enemies, getting all of them consecutively.

Standing back, Han blasts the panel causing the metal doors to finally open. Grabbing Ben's uninjured arm, the old man assisted his son to the Millennium Falcon. Rey also helped the wounded Ben, seeing him injured again caused her heart to ache.

"Rey! Your alive!" Finn yelled as he and BB-8 also escaped the battle and made their way to the Falcon.

"Close the door behind us!" Han instructed the trooper.

As they entered the ship, Rey let go of Ben and ran passed Han to the control deck.

"What do you think your doing?" Han questioned, still holding onto the injured Ben.

"I am getting us out of here!" She exclaimed. "Chewie, help me with this."

Grunting at the sight of another person sitting in his seat, Han pushed the thought out of his mind and brought Ben to the leisure area. "Kid! Get me some medical supplies!" Han yelled at Finn.

Rey quickly turned on the engine pushing multiple buttons and priming the fuel pumps. "Chewie, we are getting out of here in lightspeed!"

Thud! One of the loose Rathtar latched onto the window of the Falcon, its mouth sucking on the glass. "This isn't going to look pretty." Flipping the last switch, which was the compressor, the Millennium Falcon hummed to life as several gang members who survived the incident started blasting the engines to prevent the takeoff.

The wookiee roared in anxiety: _You're even more crazy then Han!_

Rey scowled at Chewbacca, "Yeah, maybe."

Thrusters on full blast, the motion pushed Rey and Chewie into their seats. Like water being sprayed on a window, the Rathtar's body scattered to pieces and the blurring stars became streaks of blue light as the Millennium Falcon warped into hyperspace.

 **Hey everybody, thanks for all the support and feedback from the previous chapter. I was watching The Force Awakens last week and took some notes to prepare for this next chapter. I was wondering how I would write this confrontation and decided to play with some elements of the movie, I hope you guys won't be displeased.**

 **Also, I usually upload one chapter a week, during the weekends. But since my finals are next week I won't be able to. However, I'll try to find the motivation to write a chapter later this weekend and have it uploaded Sunday or Monday.**

 **Again, your feedback/review is truly appreciated, and while you're at it please drop a follow and favorite.**

 **Thanks a lot, and until I upload again. Have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Question of the day, what is your cry movie? I had to watch the ending of** _ **The Shawshank Redemption**_ **to really get into the mood for writing this chapter. Really trying to give everyone the feels.**

-Undisclosed Location-

"The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance. Leading them to the last Jedi." The hologram of Snoke said to the kneeling General Hux.

"What shall we do Supreme Leader?" Hux questioned. The only person who has ever conjured up a sliver of fear in Snoke was Skywalker. If this Jedi was as truly powerful as The Supreme Leader states to be, Hux worried that his plans for domination would be in jeopardy.

"I thought I was careful to only teach Kylo Ren a limited amount of the Sith powers, but he is a quick learner- like Darth Vader. He has shielded his mind from me, but I can feel his whereabouts." Snoke stated.

"If Ren has become this strong, we need to find and destroy him now." Hux only needed his master's permission to start his hunt.

"General, I sense your eagerness. You think I am afraid that Ren will rejoin Skywalker."

Hux could not hide his doubts from Snoke, standing up, the General peers at the Supreme Leader. "They are the only ones that can prevent you from ruling the galaxy my lord."

Snoke crossed his arms, "No General, I have fueled Ren's hatred for Skywalker to its limits. The two would kill each other upon reunion. However, the girl- if she reaches Skywalker, then a new generation of Jedi will rise."

"Then we must stop that from happening!" Shouted Hux, his calm demeanor slowly breaking.

"Do not raise your tone with me General. Go. Search for them." Snoke demanded, his thunderous voice nearly shook the room.

"And General. Tell your men to finalize our weapon. I will draw them out one way or another"

"Yes, my lord. Right away." Hux nodded. The red-haired man swiftly turned his back to Snoke and left the chamber.

Snoke leaned back into the comfort of his throne. "There has been an awakening."

-Millennium Falcon-

Sparks erupted out of the circuit panel near Chewbacca. "It's an electrical overload. Chewie, switch spots with me. I can fix it."

The wookiee moved out of her way. Chewbacca was a skilled engineer, but when it comes to gadgetry in the control deck, usually Han would do the work. From the sounds of the different sirens going off, he could tell that there was a coolant leak and that the hyperdrive may blow. Chewie groans at Rey to work faster.

Small sparks flew out of the open panel as Rey yanked out a chip with several red and blue wires connected to it. A worried expression fell over Chewbacca's fur covered faced, he let out a grunt: _What did you do?_

A satisfied Rey took a deep breath and fell back into the co-pilot seat. Within seconds the whining alarms shut off and she throws the piece of circuitry to Chewie who inspected the odd device. "I bypassed the Compressor. Han should be happy about that." She gave Chewbacca a content smile. Chewie moan but shook his head in agreement.

Han was trying his best to put a bandage on his son's shoulder. The wound wasn't too bad but needed proper care. Ben was too worn out to complain as he tied some medical wraps around his grazed thigh. Kylo Ren made sure not to make eye contact with the old man.

"Are we going to do this?" Han asked, disappointment in his voice. He was upset with himself that he yet again, inadvertently neglected Ben, and it caused his son to get injured while trying to escape from one of his botched smuggles.

Ben didn't say a word, he didn't want to look at his father. Ben had seen the insides of Han's mind using the force, and he was surprised. All he could feel was self-hatred and sadness, Han was loathing himself for not being a better father. Han wanted nothing more than to have his son back, to just have that once joyful smile from a long-forgotten child to be present upon him again. The faded memories of a young raven-haired boy that would sneak into the Millennium Falcon and pretend to be his father, saying that he too will one day be a pilot. Ben let these old reminiscences play out like a dream before mentally shaking them out of his head. The pain from these memories started to become too heavy to bare.

Seeing that a serious conversation was about to start, Finn looked over at BB-8 and ushered it to leave the two alone. "Come on, let's go."

"Ben, just look at me." Han pleas. Desperation in his voice.

Ben could only feign not caring about his father for a limited time. Truth be told, out of all the people that has caused him so much pain and misery throughout his early life- his father was the person that he felt the least amount of resent towards. It was his mother that sent him away, it was his uncle that tried to kill him, and Han was only a bystander in a world that he had no connection too.

Han stayed focused on Ben's conflicted gaze into nothingness, he was about to give up and leave his son alone when Ben finally mouth some words. "What do you think you'll see when I do?"

Han had to take in a deep breath, this was the small moment he has been waiting for. A chance to searching for something deep within his son to finally allow a terrible father like himself to crack the thick dark walls that have been put by Kylo Ren "The things that have haunted me for all these years, the eyes of my son."

Hearing these words, the exacerbated emotions within Kylo Ren began to melt, struggling, Ben took a small breath and slowly turned his head to face his father. The battered, old smuggler had aged tremendously since he had last seen him. His posture a little more rugged, the brown hair now full of grey, but that fire to fight still burned deeply within.

"There's nothing left of your son. He's gone." Kylo Ren berated.

Han felt his world go cold for a second, Ben's ancient eyes laid on him with sorrow and pain. A look that would kill any father.

"No, that's what **you** want to believe. It's not true- my son is alive. You know it's true."

His father's words caused his eyes to glaze, "It's too late for me."

Han couldn't hold back anymore, he embraced his son with all the love and compassion he could muster. Kylo Ren didn't move or protest, he couldn't deny the warm feeling that was absent from his life for so many years. Ben tensed his small jaw muscle, a habit he's become adjusted to when dealing with uncomfortable situations and fighting the urge to take action.

"I've missed you." A small tear broke out of the corner of Han's eye. He felt his son finally letting go of his hard-inner shell.

Ben spoke, "I am crushed- I want to be free of this pain. I don't know if I have the strength to do what needs to be done." His voice shaken. "Father, will you help me."

Han couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had only dreamt of this day for the past eleven years. "Yes, anything." Ben could feel a large, warm smile break across his father's face. Relief fell upon Ben as he wrapped his uninjured arm around Han, wanting to bring his father closer. The two Solo stayed in their embrace, not allowing anything to disturb this one moment.

At the corner to the entrance of the leisure room, Rey looked at the father and son. Tears nearly came to her eyes, but she fought the urge to let them spill. Sadness and happiness all at once flooded her consciousness, joy for Ben but grief for herself since this was the kind of warmth that she had been yearning for her entire life. At this moment, Rey wondered was she truly alone in the galaxy; waiting for strangers on Jakku that would never come back or was this the beginning of something new. Peering at the two, the scavenger was too fixated on her roiling emotions that she didn't notice Ben observing her.

…

"I am starving, does this ship have any food?" Finn questioned looking around the supplies near the back of the Falcon. Going through some boxes and other materials, he stumbles upon some canteens filled with water, packages of polybread and other supplements. "Yes, found some."

Chewbacca grabbed a packet thinking it was straight up edible, he ripped the bag sending the powder into his face. Finn and BB-8 started laughing at the wookiee who was sneezing uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, Rey sat in the pilot seat mindlessly moving controls and making sure the Falcon wouldn't do something unexpected. Her mind was still on her parents, and she was doing her best to fight the rising emotions and tears that would evidentially come with it.

"Hey." The scavenger nearly jumped out of her seat in surprise, it was Han with two canteens of water in hand.

Rey turned around to face the window, quickly whipping a tear away from her eyes with her arm wraps, before replying. "Han, you'll be glad to know everything is fine."

"Yeah, I heard." The old man walks over to Rey, taking the seat next to her. "Bypassing the compressor huh?"

Rey gave the man a small laugh. Han gave her a canteen which she gladly took, opening the cap and devouring the liquid like she hadn't drank in days. Han felt a bit of gratitude on his part was needed, "Rey, right?"

The scavenger still filling her mouth with the precious water nodded her head.

Han gave her a smirk, "Thank you."

Finishing her drink, she looked at her smuggler hero. "For what?" Her voice, sincere. It was as if she didn't know how much of an impact she has had on the two Solos.

"For taking care of my son."

"Oh, that's nothing really… how is he, how is Ben?" Rey asked, concern in her voice.

Han could tell that Rey was worried about Ben. It doesn't take a genius, more like past experiences, to understand that his Son really like this girl. Han could tell why, Rey is kind, willing to take action, and had a knack for machines. He gave her another smirk, "He's fine, just resting."

Rey felt relaxed knowing that Ben was doing alright. Even though they've only known each other for a couple of day and still a stranger, he has been the only company a lonely scavenger like her has had for a long time.

"Han?"

"Yeah."

Rey was very curious about Ben and Han's relationship. Of course, they are father and son, but something was definitely off. "Why did Ben attack you, he seemed to… hate you."

Han gave her troubled look, "Did Ben tell you why he was with the First Order?"

"Not really, I just assumed he was on some covert Jedi thing." Rey replied.

Han nearly dropped the canteen he was holding, he was taken back. Not wanting to shatter their relationship, Han didn't know how to give her a precise answer. Instead he gave her a partial truth. "You should ask him yourself, but as for me… I wasn't there for him, I didn't know how to be a good parent. I… Leia, we drove him away. You know?" Han sighed.

Rey knew of Han and Leia, they were the figures of legends in the tales she heard years ago. It bothered her that the prestige image of what she has been told were being pealed back, and that heroes are also human too. Rey had hoped to get an insight of how a family should be, how loved ones would treat each other. But that never came. Leaning back into the seat, she felt the energy sap away from her emotionally and physically.

Han crinkled his jaw, he could see that this girl was lost. Now that he was closer to having his family back because of her, the least he could do was offer he something in return. "I've been thinking about bringing in some new crew Rey, a second mate, someone to help out, someone who can keep up with me and chewie and appreciates the Falcon."

Rey turns to the old man, lights in her eyes burning away her pervious depressed expression. "Are you offering me a job?" A small smile creeping out.

"It wouldn't be nice to ya, it doesn't pay much." He couldn't help but put on a hard demeanor.

Rey laughed. However, the eerie feeling of change still hadn't moved passed her thought processes as she wavered on returning to Jakku and the possibilities that her parents will come back for her one day. "I'll think about it."

"Well the offer is open anytime. Now, ah why don't you let me take over, if we're going to get that droid to the Resistance, I need to get some intel first." Han said, eager to sit in his old seat again. "Go get some rest kid."

"Yeah, sure." Rey stood out of the seat. She wanted nothing more than to get some sleep.

…

Several hours have passed by, Chewie and Han had fallen asleep in their seats, Rey made sure that the Falcon was on course and in autopilot mode before leaving them alone. Finn was asleep on a makeshift bench while BB-8 was probably also in sleep mode.

Ben was in the leisure area, he was quietly resting, the sounds of soft breathing filled the room. She found a spot on the opposite side of the room and curled up into a ball.

The scavenger tossed and turned on the couch. Maybe it was a bit too soft, or that the environment was warmer than usual compared to a Jakku night, but sleep did not come to her. In contrast to her usual living standards, this was miles and bounds better than the AT-AT. However, habits die hard and this was no exception, being thrown into this situation, she was not mentally prepared for this. Pacing around the Falcon, she wanted to tire herself out. Checking though several room, she ended up in the cleaning department. There were some machines to wash and dry clothing which haven't been used in ages, and a shower.

Rey couldn't resist herself. She hadn't had a proper wash in a long time, and her cloths were long overdue for cleaning. Shutting the compartment door, she got out of her outfit and threw them into the machine. Looking in the mirror, she could see how dirty she looked, not that it bothered her, but she figured it wouldn't be ideal to look like this when it's clear the people in this ship were more groomed. She took off the three straps holding her hair and finally stepping into the shower. The water felt like liquid heaven, as it cleanses her skin. The dirt and sweat eroded off her face and body, the water plentiful and hot. Rey felt guilty, back on Jakku, this amount of water would have taken months maybe years to accumulate.

Letting that slide, she just wanted something to take away the emptiness that was grabbing at her. After a few more moments she turned off the water, her body felt relaxed almost like getting a massage. Looking at the mirror again, she found a different person, her damp hair fell to the length of her neck, the grime on her face washed away to reveal tanned but healthy skin. Slowly touching her face, she could barely recognize herself. "Who am I?" she questioned, who is she to this ever-changing story.

After getting dressed she walked outside, everybody still asleep. The scavenger went into the leisure area and ate by herself, she was famished, and her stomach was more than happy to finally have something even if it was just polybread. Ben wasn't there anymore so she assumed he went back to the gunner position. She tried going back to sleep again, but it was fruitless. Isolation crept back into her mind and her waving emotions and traveling thoughts sent tears down her face.

…

Ben rested on a bench besides the gunner seat. This was his favorite spot in the Flacon, no one was usually down here, so as a child this was the only place he could find solitude when his parents would argue or didn't want to be bothered.

He was playing the events of the past few days in his head, it kept him up. Has he really forgiven his father? That remains to be seen but as of now he would like to think there was an understanding between them. His torso where his sustained an injury was healing a lot faster than anticipated, but his shoulder and leg were burning.

That wasn't the only things keeping him up. There was no escaping the fact that Rey's force signature so dim when he first met her was now solid and defined. He sensed it while trying to rescue her on the carrier. An Awakening of the Force, he has never felt such raw energy before. It made him feel weak. When he saw Rey fending herself against the Rathtar, he knew she broke the bonds that held back her powers, opening the doors to unspeakable new paths.

A small noise made him turn around. Ben looked up, he could sense her. Rey, quietly opened the hatch to the gunner room and was climbing down. He tuned his head away to face the wall, he was curious to why she came down. He didn't want to her to notice that he was not asleep.

Rey closed the hatch above her, she wanted to make sure no one else could her thoughts. Taking light steps across the room, she sat on the bench where Ben rested. Ben closed his eyes, he could sense that Rey was in a vulnerable state.

"Ben are you awake?" She whispered.

Ben decided it was in his best interest to not respond.

Rey made a disappointed face but was okay with it either way. She need to get it out of her system. "I don't know what to do anymore." She states.

Ben listened.

"Just few days ago, I still had hope that my parents would come back to Jakku to retrieve me. I have waited over fifteen years for them. Then you changed everything, stories I've only heard about since I was a child coming true, the Force, the Jedi- all of it. I was beginning to think I would never leave that planet- but here I am. My dreams are hunted from the images of my parents- but I can't remember them. I can't remember their faces..."

Ben could feel her sadness seep into his thoughts, her emotions amplified his.

"I wonder is there a reason for you invading my life. Will I have to live the rest of my years running away from the First Order." Her fears trail into his thoughts. Rey whipped away a tear, "I don't know what to do."

Ben listened.

It felt like hours have pass as Rey poured her thoughts and emotions out. Sometimes he would feel a burst of joy as Rey would recall her happy memories such as creating her first speeder. Then there would be emptiness and sorrow as she talks about friends that died of illness. Then there would be calm moments of silence where she would say nothing, followed by several minutes of incoherent rambling through her sobs. His heart beats in dismay over everything he was discovering about the scavenger.

Ben listened.

"Back in the carrier, I thought I was going to die." She spoke.

"I could feel my end coming, and then this power that I never felt before." The Force she thought, is that what it was? "It came out of me, I could feel the energy come to life guiding me…"

Ben clasped his hand into a fist, so it's true, he thought. She is one with the Force.

"I would think that most people would think about their families or loved ones when they are facing death. But- but- but all I could think about was how lonely I was."

Ben at this point was at his limits, his churning feeling for the scavenger had reached its peak. "Rey, you're not alone."

Rey gasped in surprise, she pulled her hands to her mouth to shut up. Ben slowly turned to face her. "How long have you been listening." She whispers innocently, "I tried to be quiet."

"Since the moment you came in."

A hint of anger flashed before her eyes, she was irritated. This entire time she was talking he didn't bother to comfort her or even indicate that he was awake. Dripping tears fell down her face, and this time she didn't bother hiding it. "Why you… gah!" She balled up her hand and tried to hit him.

Ben saw it coming and grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me!" She demanded.

Ben did not comply, he sat up straight to look at the crying woman. "You came here seeking answers. I can give them too you." His monotonous words hit her hard.

"Stop playing with me, you're being a real jerk now." She hissed at him.

"I am not." Ben slowly moved his head closer to hers. Under the light, he could see that she had washed up. Her beauty no longer covered by stains of dirt or sweat. Her hair was still a bit wet, and she hadn't tied it up in her signature three braids which he had grown accustomed to looking at. Her flowing hazel hair draped down to her neck, his attraction to her grew every time they were together.

"Let me show you."

Rey knew that Ben is an attractive male, in fact probably one of the only males that had caused her insides to flutter. His dark brown eyes were villainous, they were hard to look into. But within his mysterious demeanor, she felt something drawing her in. A kindred and damaged soul. Rey, was fixated on him, his aura drew her closer to him.

She questions herself, her eyes parted from his for a split second. Her gaze quickly danced to his lips and then back to his dark orbs. She felt defenseless, naked and bare, unable to conjure up thoughts. She unconsciously licked her parched lips.

Ben caught her brash movements; her hands were trembling, and her body shifted uncomfortably. However, he stayed focused on her; never losing contact, nor letting her go. "Please." His soft voice rippled like music in her ears, asking permission to continue.

Their faces now only a few inches away. Hungry for his touch Rey spoke, her words came out low and husky full of desire "Show me Ben…"

 **Yeah call me cruel (insert evil laughter here).**

 **Well, what's gonna happen? Kylo putting them Solo moves on Rey, some heated attraction going on. Will it all go to shit when she finds out who he really is? Snoke plotting something. I don't know whether to keep this teen or go for an M rating. Maybe I'll introduce Luke Skywalker a bit sooner.**

 **So, what do you think? I tried to keep everybody in character here, but the deviation from source material is kind of tricky. Share your thoughts with me, I am always interested in what you guys have to say.**

 **Wish me luck on my finals, I'll see you next time, have a great day and don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody, sorry for the late update. I was busy enjoying spring break and for some reason Fanfiction has been down for me these couple of days. But, here is another chapter. The story continues.**

Darkness.

The last thing Rey could remember was Ben telling her to open her mind. She could feel a swelling sensation within her brain that caused a slight ache, he was somehow getting deep within her mind, and to her shock; she was allowing it. Rey felt herself being teleported back to the desert of Jakku and suddenly looking at her younger self. The little girl was being pulled away by Unkar Plutt while a space craft was taking off. She could see her younger self yelling for her parents to come back, and a sorrowing scream of "No" as the little girl knew they would not be able to listen to her pleas.

Rey's heart raced uncontrollably, she felt the air being pulled out of her system as she went into shock. Ben appeared in front of her, an expression of guilt written on his face as he watched at the hopeless Rey.

"Why are you show me this?" Rey asked the man in front of her.

"I want you to understand Rey, I know you already know the truth- whomever you are waiting for on Jakku, they are never coming back." Ben's soft and sincere voice made Rey shed a truthful tear. Breaking his gaze and she looked at her feet, long had she realized that maybe she was only being a wishful idiot, hoping to be claimed.

There was a brevity of silence before Ben spoke again.

"I going to disappear, after we reach our destination." He stepped closer to her. "You have a gift Rey. I sensed it in you the moment we met. You need a teacher, I can show you the ways of the Force. I want you to come with me." A slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

The scavenger looked at Ben in confusion, she was conflicted; unable to formulate words. Rey wanted to know why. Not just questioning his offer, but to why he was so detached from his family and how he ended up entwined in her life. "You're not telling me everything." She states.

Slowly, their surrounding became a cold black.

Ben looked around surprised to see what has happened. For the first time in many years he was taken back- not expecting that response at all. "What is there to tell?"

"Stop." A dismayed Rey begged. "I just want real answers. No more games." She sought to know more about him. This stranger out of nowhere. Without warning, Ben felt his mind gradually being pulled at. A tingling sensation annoyed the insides of his brain as he looked at the scavenger who was focused on him.

"Get out of my head. I am warning you." Ben yelled.

Rey flinched, but it wasn't anger that filled his voice but of dread and fear. He was hiding something, and Rey was not going to stop until she could find the truth.

The hollow ground bellow her began to collapse and once again she found herself being pulled to a different location. Her body plopped onto the ground; hitting the damp muddy floor of an unknown location. In front of her she could see a mysterious clocked figure rest his robotic arm onto a blue and white droid. A blazing fire of a burning temple lit up the surrounding area besides him.

Suddenly, rain poured on her harder than any storm she had experienced before. Rey pushed herself up onto her feet only to see a nightmare play before her eyes. A younger Ben was wielding his lightsaber only this time the blade was a calm blue instead of the ominous red. The rage inside the teen was unmatched as he stood- looking at a pile of dead bodies. Retracting the blade, the boy kneeled before an threatening and deformed figure.

"Kylo Ren, you truly are worthy of being called kin to Lord Vader." The evil seduction within the being's voice sent unwanted shivers down Rey's spine. The name Kylo Ren instantly drew her attention, it dawned on the scavenger that Ben was a merciless killer for The First Order. She was mortified, beyond scared at the _monster_ in front of her. The memory was becoming too hard to handle. A pain shot through her head as she felt something fight back in her mind. All she could see before being expelled out of Kylo Ren's head was the face of a confused and regretful child.

Rey gasped and opened her eyes, finding herself back in the gunner room of the Falcon. A small amount of sweat broke out on her forehead as he breathed deeply from exhaustion after overusing her new-found powers. She was lost in a daze, baffled by what had just transpired.

"What was that? I… I shouldn't have looked into your mind." She could feel her body quivering in terror at the man sitting beside her. Ben saw the concern in Rey's stern face and touched her shoulder, trying his best to assure her that he would not do anything to harm her. Instead of accepting his touch, Rey pulled away.

The movement was just a reflex, Rey didn't mean to perform such a brash move, but it was too late. She could see a furious Kylo Ren inhaling deeply, he looked in pain but there was a deep understanding in his eyes. "Think about my offer Rey."

"Ben, I..."

Before Rey could even finish her sentence, Kylo Ren already got up and climbed out of the room, leaving her alone to process the clashing waves of new information.

…

It's been half an hour since the incident, Kylo Ren was still perplexed about what had just happened with Rey. The scavenger was more powerful than he could have ever imagined. A hint of jealousy hit him as he realized just how skilled an amateur like her was. Not only was she able to break through his defenses, but it was as if it naturally came to her. Yet, that was not what had bothered him the most. It was the fact that he could feel all her emotions as she invaded his memories.

When Rey saw what he had done to his old friends and his fall to the dark side. He could feel the horror running through her mind. She felt the same way his parents did the night he caught them arguing. He was nothing but a monster in their eyes. Was she willing to accept his offer, could she see that there was more to him than just a killer?

Anger built up inside him again, he had to let it out so the only thing he could do was punch the hard panel wall. The loud clanking of the metal sheet deforming under his fist echoed around the empty storage room.

 _Hey!_

Ben turned to the direction of the grunt- it was Chewbacca.

"What do you want?"

Chewie grunted again, _I just wanted to see what was going on._

"Well go bother someone else." Ben stated in a dismissive way.

The Wookie looked at his estranged human nephew, he could instantly recognize the emotional rage that was emitting out of Ben from years of being with Han. Chewie groaned again, _it has to do something with that girl right?_

Ben gave the Wookie a glare "That's none of your concern." Chewie saw Ben's slight aggravation, and subconsciously crossed his arms.

Chewie began to laugh. _It has to do something with the girl, you are just like your father._

An irritated Kylo Ren twitched his right eyebrow as he walked closer to the Wookie. "Laugh it up fuzzball." Chewie didn't mind the insult, it only confirmed his suspicion.

"What's happening in here?" Han interrupted. Chewie looked at his friend and groaned, _he is having girl problems._

"Oh," was all Han had to say, the old man wasn't much for giving advice. None of the relationships he has been in ever worked out, Leia was a different story but even then, things did go the way he had planned. "Um, did she find out you are Kylo Ren?"

Ben rolled his eyes and moved passed the smuggler duo. Han shook his head, "Woman, they always figure out the truth. Always." Chewie nodded in agreement.

The sound of several indication alarms ringed.

"This is our stop." Han said, gesturing for Chewie to follow.

As the two smugglers made their way to the pilot deck, the two found their seats occupied by Finn and Rey along with the BB-8 unit. The majestic blue insides of hyperdrive vortex stopped, just above the planet Takonada.

As they descended into the planet Rey was mesmerized by the luscious vegetation and deep blue of the many oceans. All the vibrant colors of the planet were foreign to her, she could barely process its beauty. "I didn't know there was this much green galaxy" she breathed.

Han gave her a sympathetic look, it partially saddened him that a bright young spirit like her knew nothing more than sand and salvaging.

Upon landing near a castle structure that stood near a river basin, the scavenger quickly got out of the seat and rushed to the exit. She couldn't hold in the excitement of being on another planet any longer, Rey wanted to feel the dirt beneath her feet. It was beyond her wildest imagination. Setting foot on the soft grassy floor she ran to the riverbed where the sun's rays were not as hot on Jakku, the air fresh and the water flowing with shimmering loveliness. Rey closed her eyes, taking in every little new sense of wonder possible.

Not wanting to take away from the moment, Ben stood a few meters behind her. A small smile broke on his face as he watched the young woman enjoy her surroundings.

…

Back on the ship Han was searching through a small cabinet with some weaponry. Finn was by his side.

"Hey, Solo, I am not sure what we're walking into here but…"

"Did you just call me Solo?"

"Sorry. Han. Mr. Solo. You should know, me and your son really messed up with The First Order. That puts a real big target on our backs. Do you know if there are any conspirators here? Like First Order Sympathizers?"

Han handed Finn a laser rifle. "One problem at a time kid, I not a miracle worker. I just smuggle."

…

Han walked out of the Falcon, he paused a moment to see that his son was looking at Rey who was admiring the calm water bed.

Shaking his head, Han walked over to Rey.

"You might need this." Han held out a blaster.

Rey looked at the weapon, mildly offended that the captain was insinuating that she was weak. "I think I can handle myself."

Han gave her a chuckle, "I know you do. That's why I am giving it to you. Take it."

Rey took the weapon in her hand; the grip was well made, and it fit her palm nicely.

"Do you know how to use one of those?" Han questioned.

Rey held the blaster out and aimed. Looking down the sight. "Yeah, you pull the trigger."

Han placed a hand on the pistol and lowered Rey's arm just in case she accidently misfired. "There's more to it than that. You have a lot to learn." Han sighed. "Rey… you should know that Ben, he's not one to show emotion. Takes it after me."

Rey gave the old man a look of concern at the mention of Ben.

"He's done some, things… I don't know it they haunt him as much as me but, deep inside I know he is only doing what he thinks is right."

Rey turned around to see Ben arguing with Chewbacca. It appears that Chewie wants him to leave his lightsaber on the ship because the weapon sticks out like a sore thumb. Finn and BB-8 were backing away not wanting to be caught up in their fight.

The sight of the two butting heads made Ray laugh a little before turning her attention back to Han.

"Have you given my job offer any thought?"

Rey gave the smuggler a disappointed look. She still wasn't sure what to do if she was truly being honest with herself. On one hand she still held onto a slim chance of hope that her parents were going to come back, while a bigger part of her wanted nothing more than to start a new life. "I've already been away too long, I must go back home."

Han nodded his head, a little upset but he wasn't going to pressure her. The old man turned to face Ben and Chewie. "You two stop arguing. Chewie, check out the ship as best as you can. Ben, you just stay and rest."

Ben was about to protest, but at the sight of Rey he didn't want to discourage her anymore and decided it wasn't so bad to get some sleep.

"That's too bad. Those two really seem to like you." Han jested as he walked passed Rey.

…

"So, what are we doing here again?" Finn questioned Han as he, Rey, and BB-8 followed the captain to the large castle.

"To get your droid on a clean ship." Han answered.

"Clean?" Rey inquires.

"You think it was luck that me and Chewie found the Falcon, we knew the ship's signal, so it was easy to trace. The First Order will take some time, but they will eventually find it too. Wanna get BB-8 to the resistance? Maz Kanata's our best bet."

"We can trust her, right?" Finn asks while looking at a huge statue of an alien woman ingrained in the upper wall of the castle entrance.

"Relax kid. She's run this water hole for a thousand years. Maz is a bit of an acquired taste, so let me do the taking. And whatever you do, don't stare."

"At what?" Rey and Finn said in unison.

"Any of it."

The rust colored door opened with a hiss as Han pressed his hand against panel. Inside Rey and Finn opened their mouths in awe as they were met with a totally different atmosphere of partying and drinking. Hundreds of aliens, androids, and other species across the galaxy were gathered up playing games, having exotic drinks, and listening to strange music.

"HAN SOLO!"

Everyone in the area stopped for a second to look at the human before preceding to do their own thing. Han who had an uncomfortable expression plastered on his face, waves at a little orange-tinted alien. "Hey Maz."

The alien wore huge goggles that stuck to the sockets of her eyes, and a had a voice of stern grandmother. "Where's my boyfriend?"

The smuggler gave her a smirk. "Chewie is working on the Falcon."

"I like that Wookie. I assume you need something… desperately. Let's get to it." Maz waved for the three and BB-8 to follow her to table.

Unbeknownst to them the bounty for the BB-8 unit and Han Solo from both The Resistance and The First Order has traveled faster than expected. Since the place was full of smugglers and pirates, it didn't matter to them which side they informed first. It was all about the money that would come as a reward.

…

Finn was observing at Rey in pure amazement as she continued to stuff her face full of fruit and what appeared to be some kind of sea creature. Slightly disgusted by the way the food appeared, he scooted his plate over to Rey. "You can have it."

Rey shrugged, confused to why the ex-trooper would pass up a chance to have free food, but didn't bother to protest as she continued eating.

"A map. To Skywalker himself?" Maz said in amazement. "Your son is no longer with The First Order… ha, you are right back in the mess." Pointing at Han.

"Maz, I need you to get this droid to Leia." Han insisted.

The alien gave Han a playful smirk than shook her head. "Hmmm. No."

"What do you mean no?"

"You've been running away from this fight for too long. Han. Go home!" Maz beseeched.

Han arched his eyebrows, "Leia doesn't wanna see me."

"Please, we came here for your help." Finn interrupted.

Rey was not getting the context of the whole conversation, she stopped eating and stared at Maz for answers. "What fight?"

The alien looked at Rey, she could tell there was something unique about the girl that and she couldn't quite put a finger on it. Adjusting her goggles, she crept up onto the tabble spilling some of the cups across the floor and onto BB-8. "What are you doing? Han, what is she doing?" Rey asked.

"Don't ask me." Han replied.

Maz leaned in to fully take in the scavenger. The young girl had much to learn. "If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people. Can you guess what I am seeing right now?" Rey shook her head, no. "Child, this is the only fight. Against the dark side. Through the ages I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today, it is the First Order. You're true calling awaits."

Finn decided to state his mind. "How do we fight against this. I know the First Order better than all of you, the things I've seen. They'll slaughter us."

"Hmm." Maz climbed off the surface and back into her seat. "You are seeming like a man wants to run. Is that the kind of person you want to be?"

The troopers face became grim. "You don't know a thing about me."

The alien points at the two pirates on the other side of them, "You see those two, they will trade work for transportation to the outer rim. There you can disappear."

Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing. First Ben, now Finn. She grabbed onto the leather sleeve of the trooper just before he was about to stand up. "Finn? What about BB-8? We're not done yet. We have to get him back to the base."

BB-8 beeped in agreement.

Finn shook his head. "I can't."

Rey furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief.

Standing up the storm trooper held the blaster rifle to Han.

"Keep it kid."

And without another word, Finn walked away. Rey would not let this happen, they were to close to being finished to let him leave. Standing up herself, she went after him.

Maz, readjusted her goggles and gazed at Han. "Who's the girl?"

…

Finn introduced himself to the two smugglers. "I hear you two allow work for transportation. I can work for you, if you can get me to the outer rim."

The alien creature, shook his head. "Ok, what do…" Finn was cut off by Rey.

"What are you doing?!" The scavenger berated.

"Don't leave without me." He told the alien, the trooper then got up to talk with Rey in a less crowded area.

"You can't just go. I won't let you. Neither of you." Rey stood firmly.

"Did _Ben_ want to do the same thing." Finn had to force himself to say his leader's real name. It almost caused him to gag since it was ingrained in his mind to never be so disrespectful to the hierarchy.

"That's besides the point. We are in this together. We can't just stop now. You promised BB-8."

"I am a storm trooper Rey. Like all of them, I was taken from a family l'll never know. I was raised to do one thing. On my first battle, I made a choice. I wasn't going to kill for them. So, I ran. Right into that droid and you guys. Rey you're the first real friend I've ever had. I am ashamed of who I am. But, I am done with the First Order, I am never going back. There is nothing left for me." It was true, Finn had enough of this constant power struggle. This was the first time in his entire life that he could finally make his own decision, and he wasn't going to let anything jeopardize that.

"Don't go!" Rey plead, her voice shaky.

Finn looked into her eyes with deep regret. "Take care of yourself. Please." The trooper didn't want to leave his friend like that. However, he knew that it would be for the best not to grow more attached to these people. In his line of work, connections were too painful. With those words, Finn left the scavenger and followed the pirates out of the cavern.

Rey was still taken back that her friend just left. Dejected, she walked aimlessly to a chair to sit on.

 _No, Come back! No!_

Rey perceived her younger self yell in the back of her head again. At first, she thought it was Ben or maybe she was finally losing her mind, but then a tugging enation wrapped around her body. She felt like an invisible power was dragging her as she walked over to a flight of stairs cascading down into a worn-out basement. BB-8 looked at the girl in confusion but followed as she trailed down the cold brick steps.

The release of air from a door connected to the wall startled the scavenger. Nevertheless, the energy she felt was coming from the exact same location, Rey couldn't explain what was happening, but the draw was becoming stronger. Upon entering the isolated walls of the room littered with items a wooden chest caught her attention.

Kneeling, she unlocked the box. Discovering what appeared to be an ancient lightsaber. Rey fought the urge to touch the object, but her fingers yearned to feel it.

Her hand slowly moved to clasp around the weapon.

 _Rey. These are your first steps…_

 **Thank you all for the support again. The inflow of reviews from my last chapter was really encouraging, so keep it up. I love to know what you all think of this story.**

 **Again, please drop a favorite, follow, and comment. And until next time, have a great day.**


	8. Chapter 8

"We shall hit them with a light strike force. Catch them off guard." Hux said, peering out of the window of the Supremely, a new First Order warship. The planet Takaodana was nearly in reach, they'd received a tip earlier that the notorious Rebel General, Han Solo, was spotted on the rock several hours back. No doubt that Kylo Ren and his band of scum were there too.

A tall storm trooper dressed in shiny metallic armor nodded her head. "Yes sir."

"Captain Phasma." Hux stopped the chrome armored trooper on her way out of his chambers, "Make sure to take them in alive. Supreme leader has no use for them dead."

"Of course." Phasma replied, thought there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Hux was with Phasma, he wanted to see Kylo Ren dead- but defying the Supreme Leader was not something he wanted to deal with. The general was hoping the plan would go accordingly, the project for Starkiller base was still several months from completion so the heavy cannons on this ship would have to make due. Several blasts from the ship and those rebel aiding cities would be reduced to nothing but rubble. "Gunner, be prepared. We will be heading towards the Hosnian System."

…

Rey held the weapon in her hand. The history illuminating off the elegant weapon sent shudders through her body.

The hissing of the door behind Rey startled the scavenger causing her to drop the lightsaber. The small clanking noise bounced off the hollow corners of the stone walls as it rolled to the feet of Maz Kanata.

The elder alien slowly bent down to pick the saber off the ground. "This lightsaber was Luke's. And his father's before him. And now it calls to you." Maz held out her free hand, Rey bent down to meet the alien.

"Dear child. Han has told me everything. I can see in your eyes that you know Jakku is not your where you belong."

Rey held her breath, her eyes became glassy. Maz, gently gripped the girl's hand in a soothing gesture.

"The belonging you seek is not behind you… it is head."

Rey could only ponder what the orange-tinted lady was saying. Rey wanted to believe it was with her new friends, but something in her knew maybe it had to do with the mysterious Jedi Master that disappeared. "Luke?" Rey muttered.

Maz pulled off the goggles that were sucking into her eyes. Lifting the spectacles and resting them on top of her head to see Rey with her true vision. "I am no Jedi, but I know the force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes. Feel it. The light… it's always been there, let it guide you."

Rey choked up, "What if I don't want any part of this?" it was never her priority to find some space wizard or even helping out the Resistance with their war. She just wanted to live a peaceful life, and to finally feel the joy of not being alone.

Maz gave the girl a sincere smile, and gradually placed the silver lightsaber in front of Rey. "It is your choice child, we all must live with our decisions."

Rey's mind told her to not take the saber. It was irrational, why should a nobody like her have to be burdened with the heavy responsibility of finding Luke Skywalker. She owes favors to no one, she had gotten this far in life by herself. But her heart betrayed these negative feelings, hesitantly, Rey found her hand move by itself as it claimed the lightsaber. Rey let out a deep sigh. This was it, she told herself, there is no turning back now.

The humming of engines pulled the two out of their conversation. "What's going on?" Rey looked around, BB-8 strolled up to them and beeped several times- it was a warning. Maz and Rey couldn't believe it, "The First Order. How did they get here so fast?"

Suddenly, the stone roof above them shook with a furry sending some loose bricks and dust falling on them. "We have to go now!" Maz urged the two to run.

…

Finn was packing a spaceship with supplies when an eerie rumbling of thrusters and engines caught his attention. He knew the distinct sound of those crafts and it made his heart pace. Looking up his jaw dropped in horror as he witnessed several dozen TIE-Fighters and some transportation vehicle break through the blue skies. A rush of dread fell on him as he instantly recognized one of the crafts as his platoon commander's, Captain Phasma's, personal vehicle.

Streams of green lasers bombarded the old castle destroying the pillars and fortified walls. Fire and smoke covered the structure in mere seconds.

"FN-417, hold position."

Finn heard the distinct communicator of a storm trooper to his side. Turning around he spots the familiar white armor of his old affiliation and instantly knew what he had to do. Pointing the laser rifle that Han gave him at the soldier, Finn took aim and shot at the enemy- missing.

"Ah! Shit aim!" He berated himself.

The enemy trooper took notice of the red beams flying over his head and exchanged fire.

Finn was quick to dodge the incoming beam and dropped to the floor, taking aim once more he shot a heated bolt right into the chest plate of the soldier. The blast unleased it's full power on contact causing the enemy to be hurled up into the air. "Oh, wow!" Finn exclaimed, but it was no time to celebrate. He need to get back to Rey and the others.

Meanwhile, Ben and Chewie also took notice of the incoming attack and were hurrying their way over to the castle.

…

Rey and Maz dug themselves out of the rubble and ducked into cover by a nearby slab of stone. Looking in front of them, they saw Han pop out of the safety of a fallen pillar taking aim with his blaster- hitting two troopers in front of him. Han was expecting another soldier to seek up on him and without even looking shot backwards striking an enemy in the chest.

"Wow, he's good." Rey commented.

"Child go, you need to get off this planet with the droid." Maz yelled, the alien grabbed a blaster riffle of a dead pirate and started shooting at some incoming storm troopers. Rey pulled out her pistol. "BB-8 make your way to safety, I will try to draw them way and provide you cover." She told the droid before pointing towards a semi-clear path leading into the forest. BB-8 beeped at her several times, telling the girl to stay safe. "I'll try, now go." Peeking her head out of cover, she took aim at several storm troopers, bring them down to allow the droid some space to move into the woods.

Ben and Chewie had made their way to the edge of the castle where a heavy number of troopers were landing. Hiding behind some fallen trees, Ben saw a familiar chromed figure step off the ship. "Phasma, I should have known." He whispered angrily.

"Hey, I see him!" Several distinct voices said.

Chewie and Ben quickly slid back behind the tree as several crimson bolts flew past their direction. Chewie took out his bowcaster and returned fire, the bolts of energy swished passed the armor cladded soldiers. Ben poked Chewie on the shoulder, "Hey, can I see that?"

Chewie shrugged and handed Ben the weapon. Taking quick aim at one of the carrier vehicles he shoots one bolt into the lower unarmored potion of the thruster causing the ship to crash into the several enemies below them. "Hmmm." He remarked and tossed the weapon back to Chewie.

The odor of smoke filled the once fresh air, bodies on both sides scattered the ground and the smell of burnt flesh made Rey want to vomit. She had never killed anyone before, it scared her how easy it was to end a life. Her mind told her not to think about it, but her heart ached at the crimes she was committing, these were people too. The scavenger mentally tried to convince herself that this was self-defense and it mildly worked as she continued to fight on. Several feet away from her she saw a trooper take out a smuggler, Rey quickly took aim at the soldier with his back turned and fired. The trooper crashed down onto the ground.

"Is that the girl!?" She heard someone say behind her. "Don't shoot. We can't take the chance and kill her."

Rey spun to find herself being ganged up by three troopers. They dropped their rifles and pulled something out that was attached to their back. It looked like some kind of battle baton. Igniting their handle switches, a magnetic field with electricity began to jump between the coils.

Rey took aim with her pistol and shot at the three-armed men. She managed to take out one of the soldiers before she herself flying several feet into the air with all the oxygen in her system being expelled out. The attack from the enemy sent the scavenger plunging back on the ground no so gracefully. A numbing pain was ripping through her lower belly where the baton hit, but the scavenger gritted her teeth a she looked for her pistol. The troopers made their way to her, Rey's heart raced in anxiety as she saw one of the soldier raise their weapon.

Pulling her arm up to try and protect herself from the blow, her fears were unmet as a line of red energy impacted the trooper sending him swirling into the air, then another bolt flew past her doing the same to the second trooper. Rolling on her back, she took in heavy breaths of relief as she witnessed Finn and Han come to her side.

The two gave the dazed Rey a hand, pulling the scavenger up onto her feet. "You all right there?" Han asked.

"Yeah, fine. Finn! You came back!" the enthusiasm of having her friend returning to help escaped her voice.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun." The ex-trooper jested. "Where's the droid?" Han looked around Rey to see if the orange ball was still around. "He's hiding in the forest, we need to make sure he's alright." Rey replied, picking up her blaster.

"Scramble all positions! Move, move, move!" They heard several squad leaders yelled.

The three fugitives hurried to find some rubble to hide near, but it seemed that the storm troopers forgot about them entirely at this point; they were all busy lining up near the water front. On the far side of the river several dozen fighters could be seen barely grazing the surface as they raced towards the fight.

"It's the Resistance." Han announced.

The X-wing fighters swooped in to meet the TIE-Fighters head on. Explosions and multi colored lasers filled the sky as the dogfight intensified. Some of the scattered troopers were trying to shoot the enemy vehicles but to no avail as they were being pushed back. One of the Resistance fighters swooped in taking out seven or eight in a row.

"Woo, that's one hell of a pilot!" Finn yelled as he watched the fighters go to work.

"Quick!" Han waved at Finn and Rey, "this is our chance to get back to the Falcon!"

…

Phasma join in with her troopers and were beginning to push the line, closing the distance between her and the pinned down Chewie and Ben. Having no patience to stay in one place like a static target Ben told Chewie to fall back and that he would take care of them. Rushing forwards, he let out the crimson power of his lightsaber. Using the Force to enhance his reflexes he managed to dodge the incoming fire and deflect the lasers with is energy blade. Hacking and slashing, he cut his way past ten storm troopers before reaching Phasma who already had her baton out and ready.

There were sparks of rivalry between the two as they stared at each other for a moment. "I didn't take you for scum." Phasma bantered as she circled the force user. The two had worked together on may missions, you could say that they had a common respect for each other.

Ben gritted his teeth, "Snoke, betrayed me!" He yelled.

The chrome warrior was the first to move, spinning the baton and aiming for his chest. Ben saw it coming and quickly moved out of the way. Bring his lightsaber out to meet the baton. Ben was not surprised that Phasma was an excellent fighter. She was able to deflect his blade and parry his stabs thought it took some effort on her part to keep up with his moves. The two continued to exchange attacks, swinging furiously at one another- testing their skills.

"You disappoint me Kylo, I was expecting more!" Phasma breathed, though there was a hint of fatigue in her voice. She was hoping to get him angry, working with the force user for many years she knew that the former apprentice was hot headed and easily to enrage.

Ben saw what she was trying to do and was going to have none of it. Holding out his hand he began to will the Force.

Phasma felt her throat caving in, instinctively dropping her weapon and reaching for her neck. Ben found a huge sensation of joy watching his opponent fall to the ground, fighting for air. Who said this was going to be a fair fight.

A piercing scream could be heard behind him.

"REY!" Ben screamed.

He panicked for a quick second fearing that the scavenger may have been injured, but that was all the time Phasma needed to make a move. Pulling out her blaster, she quickly turned the fire mode into stun and sent a beam crashing into the chest of Kylo Ren.

The stun wasn't enough knock Ben out, it did however cause a nauseating feeling to run through his system. Phasma quickly put three more rounds into the force user, the power of each blast sent his body flying some feet back. Ben was down on the ground; his mind was beginning to shut as his vision blurred but he tried to push himself up. Phasma walked over to wheezing Ben. The two exchanged glances of abhorrence before the captain pistol whipping the side of his head, putting the man into a deep slumber.

"Ma'am we need back up!" A storm trooper requested.

"Call in the air strike, pull the division out. Supreme leader will get all he needs from him." Phasma ordered before commanding her men to drag Ben into her transport vehicle.

…

Rey felt a small burning sensation which quickly turned into a piercing pain. Falling to the grassy ground, she looked at her thigh where the aching was coming from. A stray blot must have grazed her while retreating. It wasn't too bad but there was still a small amount of blood dripping down her pants. She quickly ripped off a strand of cloth from her outfit and wrapped it around the injury.

"REY!" She heard her name being called out. It was Ben.

Her heart thumped in concern. Was he hurt? Was he looking for me? She questioned herself scanning the area. Finn helped her up. Scanning the area, she witnessed a heartbreaking sight as Han was running frantically back into the battle. Peering through the forest, the scavenger could see a group of soldiers retreating while dragging an unconscious Ben into the ship. It felt like the world just crashed down on her, the scavenger ignored the pain of her leg and sprinted out into open.

"BEN!" She screamed for him, but it was too late. The ship had already taken flight.

The hopeless scavenger felt numb and exhausted, falling onto the ground in defeat as she observed the fleet of spacecrafts depart back into the atmosphere.

…

"Han, they took him!" Rey walked over to the devastated father.

"Yeah, I know." Han walked passed Rey in an utter shock from his loss, Chewie had retrieved BB-8 and approached them with a confused look.

"They took him." Rey muttered hollowly.

Chewie let out a furious growl.

"What are we going to do?" Finn asked the old man.

"Just… give me a second will you." He pleaded in exhaustion. Walking to a clear field, a Resistance transporter made its way down. Slowly, the hatch opened and out poured several soldiers. Near the very end, an elder woman came into frame. The general radiated with grace and confidence as she strode off the craft scanning the area- only to be met with the eyes of her estranged husband.

The two exchanged a longing glance before Han finally spoke, sadness in his voice as he broke the news to the general. "Leia, our son. I lost him."

There was a deep regret in Leia's eyes, one of a heartbroken mother. "Come we have to get off this planet."

…

On Ilum, the misty-covered planet that the Resistance use as their base- Finn walks out of the Millennium Falcon to see hundreds of soldiers scrambling around doing maintenance checks and helping the pilots get out of their X-wings.

BB-8 rolled passed Finn, bumping into the side of the ex-trooper. "Hey, where are you going?"

The droid made some noises and proceeded to go to a pilot who was taking of his helmet. The pilot with the wavy brown hair dressed in the standard orange jumpsuit heard the familiar sound coming towards him, "BB-8, my buddy! Oh, it's good to see you!" He rubbed the metallic all. The droid beeped several times and fixed its head to the right. "Finn, saved you? Where is he?!"

The ex-trooper widened his eyes in disbelief. It couldn't be, he thought. But there he was, the pilot that he helped escape- the one who gave him his new name. "Poe. Poe Dameron! You're alive?"

The two escapees couldn't hold in their joy, running into a long-needed embrace. "Buddy, so are you!" Poe exclaimed patting the trooper on the back.

"What happened!" Finn acquired. He had thought the pilot died when they crashed back in Jakku. All he could retrieve from the ship before it sunk into the sand and exploded was the leather jacket he currently wore.

"I got thrown out of the crash. When I woke up at night, no you, no ship, nothing!" Poe let go of Finn and stared at his droid. "BB-8 said you ran into him, and you brought him here! Thank you."

"No, not just me." Finn was flattered.

"You completed my mission. You are a good man Finn." He gave the trooper a friendly jab. "Woah, is that my jacket?" Poe noticed what the trooper was wearing.

"Oh, yeah here you go." Finn was about to return the clothing to its owner when Poe stopped him. "No, keep it. It suits you."

The trooper managed a small smile but remember what he needed to do. "Poe, I know you aren't going to like what I am about to say. But I need your help, we need to get Kylo Ren."

Poe hesitated for a moment. The name made his stomach turn, if it weren't for that man he would have been home days ago and wouldn't have had to endure the hours of grueling torture. Of course, all the hindrances were part of the job, but he had a hatred for that man. Yet, if the rumors were true, then it appears that even a monster like Kylo Ren could turn a new leaf and just maybe he along with the map BB-8 held, were the key to stopping the First Order.

"I understand that you don't like him but, please…" Finn wanted to defend Ben.

Poe shook his head, but it wasn't in a disproving way. "I get it, come with me."

…

Poe brought Finn to an underground bunker full of computers and intelligence officers. "General Organa. I am sorry to interrupt, but this is Finn. He needs to talk to you."

The wise general looked at the former trooper and was glad to see the able bodied young man. "And I need to see him. That was incredibly brave what you just did. Renouncing the First Order, saving this man's life."

"Thank you, ma'am, but your son, he's been taken."

Leia lowered her head. Just the thought of it pained her to no end. Just when she finally thought that Ben had broken free of Snoke's grasp, he ended up being captured. The torture that Ben may be enduring as they spoke haunted her mind to no end.

"That's not all general. Finn has worked on multiple First Order projects. He thinks that the First Order is planning to attack the Hosnian System." Poe interjected.

This caught Leia's attention, that cluster of planets housed most of the Republic. If they were to take over or even destroy that system, then it could possible halt all progress for the Resistance. Supplies, people, and weapons all of it would be destroyed. The general looked at Finn, "I know we aren't well acquainted but why are you helping us?" She asked, it wasn't supposed to offended him, but she needed hear it for herself- that this trooper was on their side, and that maybe others in the First Order could change too.

Finn stared into the general's eyes. He had nothing to hide. Though he had no personal friendship with Kylo Ren, he couldn't let him or anyone else suffer the full wrath of the evil First Order. "Because, I know it is the right thing to do." He answered sincerely.

Leia gave the man a smile and nodded her head, "Okay Finn, tell us everything you know."

…

Finn stood in front of the leaders, their unwavering eyes all focused on every word that came out of the former trooper's mouth.

"Pardon me, general." A golden colored robot interjected.

Leia rolled her eyes, she usually didn't mind her old robot friend poking around, but his demeanors have been getting old as of late. "Do you have something actually important to say 3PO?"

"I regret to inform you, but this map recovered by BB-8 is only partially complete. And even worse, it matches no charted system on record. We simple don't have enough information to locate master Luke."

Leia let out a sigh of regret. "I can't believe I was foolish enough to believe we could find Luke so easily."

Han placed a soothing hand on his wife's back. "He's always been cryptic. We'll find him."

"Don't do that." Leia shook her head.

"Do what?" Han was offended.

"Anything." She restored, the frustrated general left to find some space.

C-3PO looked at Han, "Princesses." The robot gave the smuggler and understanding pat on the shoulder before Han continued to trail after the woman.

"It was my fault, I should have told him to come with me to see Maz." Han scolded himself, it annoyed him to no end that Ben might not have been captured if didn't tell him to stay on the Falcon.

Leia looked at Han with sympathetically, "No, I lost him the moment I sent him to Luke. Just when there was a chance that he may have returned to us I spend all my resources trying to get a worthless map and not trying to retrieve our son."

Han knew that Leia did all she could to prevent Ben from going down a dark path. "There was too much Vader in him. You did what any mother would do, guild him- but it didn't work"

"No! It was that Snoke, he seduced our son to the dark side. Han, we must do whatever we can to bring him back home." The general cursed the tyrant.

Han gave his signature smile to the love of his life. "That's what I plan on doing."

"General, our reconnaissance team is sending us the report on the First Order's activities." Someone interrupted. Leia touched Han's face and then left to see what information was gathered. Han stood in place missing the warm touch, but now that old passion that had long been missing in his life was rekindled and it made him that much more focused.

…

Ben's eyes slowly slid up, the blur in his vision eventually became clear as he looked around to discover himself on both knees.

"Awake."

Ben felt anger surge through his veins as he pulled his head up too stare at his old master. The pale deformed skin of the humanoid's face was merely yards away as he sat in his chair.

"Do you still want to kill me?" The sinister Snoke asked.

Ben grabbed for his lightsaber but found his belt to be empty.

"I take that as a yes." Snoke smiled, the rage that has built up within Ben gave off a pleasant aura to the dark force user. Snoke held out his hand and Ben found himself flying in the air until he was pressed against the wall of the throne room. Snoke's evil laughter filled the room as he stood up to meet his student.

"Now my apprentice, you will tell me where Skywalker is." His old wrinkly hands reached out to Ben's head. Invisible waves of energy started to seep into the deepest crevices of the young man's mind.

Now it was Ben's turn to laugh.

Snoke frowned at Kylo Ren's actions and used the force to apply more pressure onto the man's body. Ben coughed uncomfortably as he felt his lungs tighten.

"You know I can take what I want." The Supreme Leader stated.

Ben laughed again. "Do you really think I would even bother looking at the map. I know nothing, you might as well kill me now."

A spark of rage light up within Snoke's eyes as he ravaged the inner mind of Ben Solo. It was true, nothing even the slightest seemed to hint that Kylo had seen anything related to Skywalker. However, the evil leader continued to press forwards. Ben grunted, using what small energy he could muster- the young force user fought back against Snoke. A menacing smirk broke across the leader's face as he felt the power struggle between them. Finally, the supreme leader thought- his training is almost complete. Snoke was impressed, it took him a while to tear the information out of Ben, and even then, it was bits and pieces of a larger picture but that was all he needed.

"The IIeenium system. So that is where they were hiding. Hmmm, it won't take us to long to scour every planet… Ah, young Rey."

The mention of Rey's name made Ben's blood boil. "I won't let you have her."

Snoke closed his eyes and deeply inhaled the stale oxygen inside the room. It unsettled Ben every time his master did that, it meant something was disturbing the Force. "We'll see." Snoke could sense the darkness reawakening in Ben, his care and lust of the scavenger was the catalyst to his true plans.

 **Wow that was a fast update. I had some spare time so here you go. Thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews for the previous chapter. Keep it up.**

 **As for this chapter, my mindset was trying to give fanservice to people that thought Phasma was highly underused and set her up to be an actual worth adversary to our heroes, and to fix some plot holes for the later chapters. Tell me if you like the changes.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and until next time have a great day.**


	9. Chapter 9

Rey stood in the back while listening to the military jargon babbling about within the lower bunker. A doctor was applying some synthetic healing device to her leg which to the scavenger's surprise healed her wound in near minutes.

"They will be targeting all the major cities where our influence and allies will be." Leia told the council. "We will be deprived of most of our resources if they do so. Our target is this warship."

"Okay, so how do we blow it up?" Han asked- it came out as a joke, but he was dead serious.

"There will be shield, but if our fighters can get close enough to the surface we can take out their defensive guns." A General Akbar told the pilot leaders. "The hard part is the main frame."

"We don't have weapons small but strong enough to do too much damage from the outside. We need to find an opening or shut off the shields. Their cannons are too heavily armored for us to destroy." Poe said while pointing at he hologram on display.

Han took a second to think, "I'll do it. I'll find you guys an opening. Kid you know where the shield generator is located?" Pointing at Finn.

"Yes."

"See, I knew I'd like this kid."

Leia looked at the everyone. "We take their guns down, lower their shields, and bomb them with everything we have. All right. Let's go."

…

"I am coming with you." Rey followed Han out of the bunker.

Han knew she was eager to go, he suspected it was because of Ben, but grew concern when he saw her injury. "You okay there." He pointed at her leg.

"I'll be fine. I had it checked it. Good as new." The scavenger promised.

"Uh, huh. Okay, well bring those cases will you. And be careful, they're explosives." Han checked the maintenance runner to make sure all everything on the Falcon was functional.

Poe patted Finn on the back, before taking off the get ready in his X-wing with BB-8.

"Kid, this is brave of you." Han commented.

"Just doing what needs to be done. Solo, how are we going to sneak in?" Finn questioned the smuggler.

"Do you know if the ship has any blind spots?"

Finn took a moment to think. "Blind spots no, but some spaces where it's less occupied."

"Hmmm, that'll do."

"You know, no matter how much we fought. I've always hated watching you leave." Someone from behind them interjected.

Han peered over the storm trooper to see Leia. The smuggler smirked, "That's why I did it- so you'd miss me."

Leia gave him a soft nod, "I did miss you."

"It wasn't all bad, was it? Some of it was… good." Han jested.

"Pretty good." Leia laughed.

Han closed in and held the general in a tight embrace, "Some things never change."

"Han, please be safe." She whispered. "Bring out son home."

…

Ben shook his head, wondering how long he has been out since the interrogation. Slowly looking around the area, he was surprised to find himself still in the throne room. Snoke, had left but in his place were his personal Elite Praetorian Guards. Kylo analyzed his situation, the guards wore red armor plates with magnetic fields, their weapons were specially designed to withstands even the energy of a lightsaber's blade.

If Ben were to escape, he had to be very cautious.

The guards stood still in their place, their faceless masks made it hard to tell how close of an eye they were keeping on him.

Finally, after a few minutes of waiting Ben saw his chance. The guards moved to reposition, Ben used the forced to will a Bilari electro-chain whip out of a guard's hands. Thee crimson warrior couldn't react as Ben was already on his feet and with one single thrust, the rapier plunged through the thick body plate of the surprised guard. Blood rupturing out of his front and back, spilling across the floor.

Ben made a groaned at the warm liquid dripped onto his hands, unlike a lightsaber, the weapon did not cauterize a wound instantly.

The other guards frantically rushed Ben's positions. Using the force, he pushed three of them out of the way. Moving the chain whip to deflect an incoming blow, Ben spun around aiming the blade with his full strength at one of the guards- inflicting a serious cut to the warrior's left ribcage.

Two more guards thrusted their spears a Ben, glancing one blow away from him and then the next. Moving to the side as one of his adversaries stumbled, he pulled back his weapon and brought it down onto his opponent, severing his head. Promptly, the second spearman swung at Ben again, this time landing a cut to his right shoulder. Kylo Ren let out a small grunt of pain before summoning the force to pull his enemy right into his blade.

Detracting the weapon out of warrior's chest, Ben gripped the man by his neck armor and shoved him into a nearby generator- causing the body to explode and shred in hundreds of pieces.

As the three previous guards that were thrown across the room gained their footing, they circled the Force user. Methodically advancing on him, Ben moved to his right and sliced the hand off one of the guards who broke out of silence and let out a jarring scream. Plugging the weapon into guard's thigh before decapitating him too. The two remain guards pulled back for a split second, then pressed a button on their blades which crackled before separating into a whip.

Thrashing their weapons at the force user, Ben ducked as one of the incoming swings. Jabbing frontwards, Ben stabbed the foot of one the guards bring him down onto his knees. Blocking the whiplash of another attack, Kylo sent the blade upwards making contact with the stomach of the other guard before quickly pulling the blade out and stabbing it through the head of the enemy with the injured leg.

Slowly, pulling the blade out guard's skull, Ben let out a hurried breath. The guards were skilled, no doubt that if they were force user's Kylo Ren might have been the one bleeding out on the floor. However, Snoke underestimated his abilities and they paid the price. Turning around, Ben made his way to the exit.

…

Hux looked on as the Supremely came out of lightspeed. Their first target was Cardota a green planet which supplied the rebels with much needed fuel and food supplies. "Fire."

As told, an operator tapped several buttons on his keyboard.

In the direct path of the planet, a massive green beam shot out from the ship breaking into the burning atmosphere of the planet. Hux eyed the planet carefully as the blast made impact with the surface- vapor and white could be seen forming into a mushroom cloud that disrupted the smooth planet. An entire city obliterated in mere seconds.

The red headed general let out a small smile, "Continue to…"

An alarm rang out.

"Sir, we have incoming fighters!"

Hux gritted his teeth, "Protect our cannons, destroy them!"

…

"Han, what are we going to do again?" Rey questioned, her voice still in shock.

"Were going through the back." Finn answered, he was shaking his head and praying internally that they wouldn't die.

Rey looked at the trooper in disbelief, "Are you serious, that's the plan?"

"Well if you have any better idea… too late."

Chewie let out a growl before pressing a button. Coming out of light speed, the Falcon hovered several miles above the large First Order warship. "It looks like the Resistance has them occupied in the front. Which hanger kid?"

"That one." Finn pointed.

Han got out of his pilot seat. "Chewie stay with the Falcon, one of us will call when we need our escape. Keep in reach."

Finn and Rey followed the smuggler to the bottom of the ship where the escape pod was. Han shook his head; the craft looked like it was only built for two people. It was the only thing small enough to maybe not get detected. "Okay, get in."

…

"Aim for their defense cannons!" Poe instructed his team. Flying his X-wing across the surface of the supremely he blew up several artillery guns.

"On it!" he heard through his coms.

"In coming!"

Looking up through his window, Poe spots hundreds of TIE-Fighters pouring out of the warship. Dodging the incoming green beams, he spun across the ship's surface.

"We can't destroy the main gun until the shield is down, but we can at halt them from advancing. Give Han the chance to make a breach."

…

"Get off me!" Rey complained.

"Sorry." Finn let got of Rey's head and got out of the escape pod.

"Ok, where too?" Han asked.

"Follow me." Finn gestured for them to follow as they snuck their way across the Supremely, evading the guards on duty since Finn knew the shifts. Han and Rey carefully planted explosives across the ship to ensure maximum impact. Eventually, the three made their way to the seventh floor of the ship. Phasma was heading back to her quarters to prepare for battle.

"She has a key." The trooper pointed.

Han and Rey looked at the chrome cladded solider as she made her way to a compartment. Phasma entered the room and was about to turned around to shut the doors, when something tap the back of her helmet. "You remember me?"

Phasam recognized the voice, it only took her a milisecond to realize who it was. "FN-2187." Her robotically synchronized voice let out.

Rey grabbed the blaster out of Phasma's hands and pointed it at the trooper.

"Not anymore. The name's Finn, and I am in charge. I am in charge now, Phasma. I am in charge."

"Ah, hmm." Rey looked at Finn in annoyance.

"Bring it down Kid."

The former trooper breathed and regained his posture. "Come with us." Making their way to the control room, the trio forced the Phasma to lower the shields.

"You have made a big mistake." Phasma berated Finn.

"Do it!" The ex-trooper pointed the gun closer to her head. Phasma signed but proceeded to enter in her password and hit a switch.

"Han, if this works were not going to have a lot of time to find Ben." Rey said.

"Don't worry. We won't leave here without him."

Phasma got out of the control room seat. "You can't be stupid as to think this will be easy. My troops will storm this block and kill you all."

"I disagree." Finn pointed his blaster under her helmet. "Han, let's throw her in a garbage chute."

Han genuinely smiled at those words. "I like your thinking."

…

"Poe, shields are down. Hit the cannon with everything you have." The pilot heard on the other side of his communicator.

"Affirmative."

Speeding his way to the belly of the ship, he sent multiple beams into the hull of the cannon causing a massive explosion. However, it only seemed to have temporarily disabled the gun as the main body was still intact.

"We can only stop it from firing, we need to destroy the ship!" Poe exclaimed before pulling back from the incoming TIE-Fighters.

"Circle the area. Bomb the weakest areas of the ship."

…

"Solo, we can use the explosives to get past those doors and into the next level." Finn said.

"We can draw the fire and allow you to find Ben." Rey stated.

Han was listening to them before something caught his eyes. A smirk appeared on his face as he nodded at the two, directing the them to look behind.

"What are you doing? Hmm. Why are you doing this?" Rey imitated.

Han pointed behind the scavenger and trooper. To the opposite side of them, out the windows, they saw Ben climbing the internal walls of the warship.

…

Ben crept his way throughout the corridors. He has been evading the storm troopers for the past twenty minutes and was very close to a hanger that housed some TIE-Fighters. Spotting a rail bridge that was a short cut to the conductor room he jumped down from the wall and began to evade his way to the other side of the room.

Unbeknownst to him, Snoke with a platoon of troopers were entering the same location. The supreme leader sniffed the air, "Find them. I'll take care of Kylo Ren." He ordered his soldiers who dispersed immediately. Using his honed abilities, Snoke searched for Ben, but a devilish smile formed on his face as he sensed another presence.

Storm troopers coated the area, it was getting hard to sneak around. "The conductor is located through these doors. I think that is where Ben is heading." Finn told Han.

The smuggler pulled out his blaster and shot at the panel causing the metal entrance to open. "Does that always work?" Rey asked, astonished by how doors and blasters work around Han.

The old smuggler shrugged, passing Rey and Finn, he examines the area. "Here, we'll set the charges against every other column." He pulls out a bag and handed it to the two. "We meet up back here."

Han went down to places some charges on the bottom floor of the compartment while Finn and Rey covered the top. As Han was about to set the final charges, he felt someone grab him from behind.

"Shhh." It was Ben. "What are you doing here?" His voice was a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"Came here to get you." Han replied.

"You shouldn't have. I can take care of myself." Ben scolded his father.

"No time to argue. We have to regroup. We're blowing this place up."

Ben groaned. "Come on then, let go."

"Going so soon. But you have only just arrived." An ominous voice laughed behind them. The two Solos turned around to find themselves in the presence of Snoke who was standing across the bridge. The supreme leader pulled out something beneath his rob that made Ben ball his fists.

"That lightsaber, it belongs to me." Kylo Ren gritted his teeth.

"Come get it." Snoke mocked.

Ben held out his hand to pull the saber from Snoke, but instead found himself sailing through the air before hitting his head against the wall and blacking out. Han yelled for his son, anger built up in the old man who pulled out his blaster and sent several shots towards the supreme leader. Snoke was fast, kindling the lightsaber- the dark force user deflected the bolts of energy. "Pathetic."

Suddenly, Han felt his entire body freeze. His eyes widened as every inch of his body was being pulled. His feet lifted off the ground, Han levitated to the other side of the bridge.

"I am going to enjoy this." Snoke told the smuggler.

Steadily, Kylo Ren came back to consciousness. Pushing himself off the ground he quickly shook off his daze. To his horror he watched as Snoke held his father in the air.

"I want you feel this." Snoke whispered into Han's ear.

Turning Han around in midair to let the old man see his son.

"No." Ben mouthed.

Han felt something pierce through him. A fire burned within his system, the pain so hot that he could barely registered the pain.

The blade lingered in his body for a few seconds before being ripped out. Han let out a hardened breath.

"NO!" he heard some yell. Rey and Finn were on the second floor. The scavenger held out her blaster and fired at Snoke who absorbed the energy with the force. Another agonizing scream ripped through the room. Ben crippled to his knees as he watched his father stumble a few feet before crashing down onto the bridge floor. The smuggler gazed at his son, the only thing on his mind was keeping Ben safe. Feeling his life slipping away, Han pulled the detonator out of his pocket and pressed the button.

An eruption of fire engulfed him and Snoke.

Ben looked in disarray as the ship's frame began to deform. Fire balls of all sizes ruptured out of the wall, crumbling columns and chunks of metal were thrown everywhere as the explosions continued. Smoke filled the air and blackened the area while the voices of dying storm troopers echoed in the distant.

"Ben! Ben!"

The voice of Rey snapped him back to reality. "Move!" She pleaded.

Getting back onto his feet. A still stunned Ben slowly backed away from the disintegrating bridge, an unknown feeling tugged at him as he ran to the nearest opening.

…

The dogfight continued to rage on above Cardota.

"We just lost R-1." A pilot called out.

"We're overwhelmed, half our forces are gone."

Poe didn't give up as he continued to shoot at waves of incoming TIE-Fighters.

"Black Leader, look there is a new hole at the bottom rear!"

Poe flew down wards taking out two more fighters in front of him. Getting a good view of the Supremacy above him, an explosion was coming from the left wing of the warship. "Looks like our friends got in. Red Four, Red Six, cover us."

"Go it."

"Roger."

"Everyone else, give it everything you got!"

Avoiding the constant bombardment of the defensive guns, Poe raced towards the opening.

"I am hit!" Red six yell before going silent.

"I am going in!" Poe flew into the breach. "Oh shit!" He didn't expect the place to be so tightly packed as he detracted the wings on his fighter, barely making it into the ship. Once inside, he flew past the open service ways and laid waste to all the surrounding structures within the craft. Circling around, he found another opening and made his escape.

"It's working!" Someone announced.

A chain of explosions steadily made their way from the breach down to the main cannon of the ship. As the gun detonated into a fireball, the warship slowly began to rip in two.

…

Kylo made his way to a hanger, turning the corner he bumps into Rey and Finn.

"Ben!" Rey cried, giving him a warm embrace. "Han, I- I am so sorry."

Ben held Rey tightly, he thought that being entrenched in the dark side for so long would have dissolved him of feeling something towards his father but hatred. Unexpectedly, the waves of sorrow and regret were hitting him harder than anticipated.

"Guys we need…" abruptly, Finn flew through the air.

"Finn!" Rey let go of Ben, spinning around she was mortified to Fin Snoke with hardly a scrape on him.

"We're not done yet!" Snoke yelled.

"You're a monster!" Rey shouted, repulsed by the murderous leader of the First Order. Grabbing her blaster, she aimed at the tyrant but was met with a blast of invisible energy. The scavenger let out a scream as she hovered across the hanger and hit side of a damaged TIE-Fighter. Ben's heart sank, he franticly ran to aid the girl. "Rey! Oh, no, no, no." Ben cupped her face and inspected her head for any injuries. Rey lifted her eyelids, blinking a few times. "Rey! Are you alright?" Concern flooded his voice.

Rey rubbed her head, still recovering from the attack. "Ben, my pouch."

"What?"

Rey rummaged through her belongings, Ben still confused by what she meant watched as the scavenger pulled out a silver saber. "Take it."

There was no doubt about it. An overwhelming sense of gratification fell upon him as he eyed the object. The description of the blade was painted in his mind, he had heard of the weapon countless times from his parents and uncle. This was his grandfather's lightsaber. His fingers shook as they grabbed hold of the weapon, a rush of anxiousness fell upon him as he held the handle.

"I underestimated your use to me- you will come back to my side." Snoke said.

Ben settled Rey back onto the floor. Standing up to face Snoke, he wield the lightsaber with both hands, feeling it's shape mold into his palms. Pressing the dark red button, Ben unleaded the power of the blue blade in it's full glory.

Snoke chuckled, lifting up Ben's crackling sword.

The two locked eyes. Finally, Ben made the first move charging at the deformed man. The energy of the two-blades clashing singed the air around them. Ben twisted the blade and brought it down on Snoke's left slide. Snoke deflected the blow and spun the blade at Ben's waist, missing.

The sabers clashed in a constant fury. The two force users exchanging blows across all directions. Ben was outmatched, the ancient opponent in front of him had a millennium of training and was toying with the young man.

"I can feel the anger, hate, use it." Snoke berated, slicing the blade upwards.

Ben dodged the attack with a spin and then trusted the lightsaber at the supreme leader. The bashing of blades screeched as they collided. "I am freeing you of your weak connections." Snoke snapped.

Kylo Ren let out a scream of pure abhorrence as he continued to swing at the supreme leader. The painful images of Han staring at him in his last seconds fueled his rage. The brown in his eyes began to form into a spotted red and yellow. Snoke furrowed his eyes as the apprentice's blows became stronger and faster. Bewildered by Kylo Ren's new ability Snoke's excitement got the best of him. Kylo broke through his defenses and with a swift cut, sliced the right shoulder and leg of the supreme leader.

Snoke grunted but relished the pain. "I've longed for this."

Diverging an incoming blow. Snoke was done playing, swiftly stepping to his right Snoke enhanced his reflexes and caught the silver lightsaber on the crimson cross guard. With a brash fling, the saber flew out of Ben's hand. Speedily, rotating the red blade, Snoke brought it down on Kylo Ren- sending a cut across his chest that snaked across his neck and face. Another powerful force push flung Ben in the air.

Hitting the floor with a hard thud, the pain that coursed through Ben's body was foreign to him. Blood spilled out of his nose and mouth, his body began to fail.

The buzzing of a blade caught Ben's attention. Rey held the lighsaber in her hand, seemingly to have used the force to pull it to her.

"Ah, this is the girl I have heard so much about. I can see why my Kylo Ren has such an infatuation with you." Snoke let out an alarming chuckle. "The force, it flows through you…"

Rey was about to attack when from the opening of the shuttle, a bright light shined across room blinding Snoke. It was the millennium falcon. A splitting noise caught the dictator's attention as a large piece of metal ruptured out of place and fell down towards Snoke who caught it with the force.

Rey peered at the ceiling, the damaged frames struggled to hold the top layer of the ship in place. Raising her right hand at the ceiling, the strange sensation she felt before in the carrier swept through her again. Her mind was on fire as she tug at the metal. Letting out a scream she concentrated on the beam- detaching it. The entire floor collapsed on the supreme leader. Tons of metal sheets and columns descended upon Snoke, burying him in rubble. The scavanger let out a sigh of relief, catching her breath before dashed over to the injured man. "Ben!" Tears filled her vision. The sight of him bleeding and beaten to near death ate at her heart.

Finn ran over to them. "Help him up." Rey demanded.

Ben could barely stand, blood still dripping down his chin, he wiped the crimson liquid off with his sleeve. "He's still alive. I can feel it. Go. I'll slow him down."

"What!?" Rey cried. "Are you crazy, this whole thing will blow any minute. I won't leave you." Trails of tears dripped down her cheeks, the scavenger could not lose him too. Looking at the Falcon and then turning his attention back to Rey, he gently touched her face, rubbing away the some of the dirt and tears. "You can't do this!" Rey's pleas were silenced. Without warning, Ben dragged her closer and crashed his lips upon hers. It took Rey a few seconds to overcome her surprise. The scavenger had never kissed anybody before, it was an awkward feeling but it didn't matter- she finally responded, desperately kissed him back. The torment of lust, loneliness, and passion escaped their minds for a brief second as they were transported to a world of their own.

Pulling away, Ben touched his forehead against hers. Rey still longing for his lips. "We'll see eachother again. I believe that."

The scavenger couldn't comprehend what was going on, "I don't understand, I don't understand what you are saying."

Ben smiled. "Thank you." With a wave of his hand, Rey fell into a deep slumber in his arms.

"What did you do!?" The angry storm trooper yell at Ben.

"It's the only way I can get her to leave."

The thrashing of metal drew Ben's attention. Snoke was making his way out of the debris.

Ben urged Finn to take Rey. "FN… Finn. Get her to Luke. Promise me."

Finn hesitantly carried Rey and boarded the Falcon. Ben eyed the storm trooper and nodded, a sign of respect that Finn returned. Just then, Snoke burst out of the pile of tarnish metal. Ben ignited his blue saber and again clashed with the Supreme leader- using the remain bits of energy left in him to duel with Snoke, allowing the Falcon to take off.

…

"All teams, I got eyes on them!" Poe announced on his com, trailing behind the Falcon he watched as it flew out of the shuttle area.

Increasingly, explosions made their way across the Supremely as it began collapsing within itself.

"Our job's done here. Let's go home!"

The remaining pilots screamed in joy as they watch the spectacle of fireballs engulfing the warship, then jumping into hyperspace.

…

Snoke sat methodically in his escape pod, just making it out of the explosion in time. Taking a glance back at the unconscious Kylo Ren who laid motionless on the floor. "Well done..."

 **Hey everybody, happy Easter! Thank you all for reading and supporting this fic. I'd love to know what you think of this first arc, so please leave review. Again, if like this story drop a favorite and follow, and until next time. Have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual. I have too many class projects and group meetings to attend to. Hopefully, I can make time to write in these upcoming weeks. Also, thank you all for your support of this story, its means a lot to me and I really hope you have been enjoying this fic.**

Kylo Ren's eye's opened wide. Huffing, he instantly pushed himself up into a sitting position, his long raven hair fell down to his eyes from the sudden movement. Precipitation clung his soft mane uncomfortably onto his forehead, it poked at his eyes. Lifting up one hand, he shifted his hair up and to the side. The air was hot, the humidity within his confined room made beads of sweat run down his forehead as he wiped the droplets away with his palm. Kylo's brain was on fire, a pounding sensation made him feel dizzy. Ignoring the irritation, he fell back into the comfort of his bed.

It happened again. Since, he woke up two weeks ago everything has been a blur. It was as if a part of him disappeared. His thoughts were stuck on repeat as he recalled the dream over again in his mind. The girl's soft lips pressed against his, her silky brown hair in his hands. She looked at him with longing, with need- it haunted him. He could feel her warmth enclose him as their bodies met, "Ben" she moaned.

Shaking his head, Kylo Ren grew infuriated. His sleepiness had passed, and it was no use trying to get more rest. Throwing the thin blanket off his body, he pushed his legs off the side of the bed and stood up. Gradually, he made his way over to a second compartment and turned on the water from the sink. Cupping the cold liquid in his hands, he thrashed it on his face to wash off the sticky feeling and to cool down.

Gazing at the mirror, Kylo felt anger built up. The wound that snaked from the right side of his chest, up his neck and across his face had stopped hurting for a few days but there was a prickly sensation that wouldn't stop. Leaning closer to the mirror he touched the damaged skin, Kylo couldn't remember how he'd come to acquire such an injury. Rummaging through his metal drawers he pulled out a black roll of medical tape and applied it on his cut.

Kylo Ren couldn't hold in his burst of rage- his confusion. "Damn it!" he yelled. Gritting his teeth, his punched the side of the metal wall. The quick pain in his knuckles did little to get the girl out of his mind. Concentrating on himself in the mirror, he felt more lost than before. "Who are you?" he questioned out loud, who was this girl? How does she know my real name?

Putting on a shirt and coat he walked out of the bathroom and to the corner of his compartment. There at the edge was a table decorated with the ashes of his dead foes and more- the resting place of his grandfather's scorched mask and besides it his own.

Gently, Kylo Ren kneeled before his shrine. "Forgive me. I feel it again, a pull to the light. Supreme Leader senses it. Tell me grandfather- tell me what I must do." Kylo expected the same response as always, a deathly silence. Is he disappointed in me, the young man pondered? It scared him. Looking at the stand besides Vader's helmet was the ancient weapon his grandfather used so long ago.

Standing up, Kylo grasped the lightsaber. Directing all his hatred and malice into the heart of the weapon. His thumb moved to press the button that would kindle the blade, instantly a burst of energy exploded out of the saber. Kylo Ren furrowed his eyes as he watched the faint blue of the solid blade flick erratically, bleeding crimson.

"Ben?" He heard the girls voice again.

At once the blade immediately reverted back to an intense blue. He could barely catch his footing as his back hit the cold wall- trying to process the shock. Ben panting as he stumbled backwards dropping the saber to the ground, causing the blade to detract.

The ringing of his communication device adverted his attention "Sir, the Supreme Leader calls for you."

Kylo Ren let out an exhausted breath, "I'm on my way."

…

Rey jolted upwards. She was flusters, placing a hand onto her chest to calm her racing heart she scanned the empty room. It's been two weeks since she had lost Ben and Han and along with it came nightmares.

Her dreams have been plagued with images of Ben, visions of him being torture filled her mind. Hugging her pillow, Rey buried her head in the cushion and began to shed a few tears. She knew he was alive, the scavenger could feel it. However, the thought of what the First Order could be doing to him pained her to no end.

"Master, Rey?" A robotic voice asks.

Quickly, she shot her head upwards to look at C3PO who was near the entrance. Not wanting to be seen in such a state of disarray she wiped the tears off her face and blinked at the golden robot. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" The robot acquired.

"I am okay, thank you. What do you need?" Rey replied.

"Before you leave, General Organa would like to speak to you."

Rey clutched the pillow closer to her chest. The lost of Ben and Han has been emotionally draining for the scavenger, she couldn't imagine the agony that Leia must be enduring. The two have not been the most conversational theses past two weeks. Leia buried herself in work, it was mostly to drown the sorrow. Rey became more distant, staying on the Millennium Falcon, working on the old ship to waste time. It wasn't until yesterday that things changed.

While everyone at the Resistance base was planning their next move, Rey found the droid in Ben's memory. The blue and white R3-D2 unit was stored away in the corner of the bunker, collecting dust. C3PO told her that the droid has been inactive for the last ten years- ever since the Jedi massacre. Yet, upon her touch the droid activated- moreover, it had the missing pieces of the map that would lead them to Luke Skywalker.

Today, was the day Rey would go and search of the illusive Jedi.

"Thank you, 3PO. I'll be out in a bit." Rey stated flatly, still entrenched in her thoughts.

The golden robot nodded and preceded to head out.

…

After taking a quick shower and tying her hair into three buns, Rey put on some new clothing that was given to her and headed out of the underground compartment. The base was busy as ever, people and aliens of all kind running around. Making her way to the Millennium Falcon, Rey spots Chewie and Finn loading the ship with some supplies. Leia stood near the craft, watching the two go to work.

Leia sensed Rey coming and turned around to look at the scavenger. The two locked eyes, both still lost for words- not knowing what to say to one another. Gradually, Leia stepped over to Rey and hugged the young woman. Rey wrapped her arms around the old lady, comforting each other.

"I promise to bring Luke back." Rey whispered.

Leia gave a small laugh and pulled back to get a better look at the scavenger. Since the general first met the young woman, she knew that there was a power deep within Rey. Maybe that is why her son was so infatuated with the young girl, or perhaps there were something more. Either way, Leia could tell Rey had a good heart and right now- she was the only one that could convince Luke to return.

"My brother, he may not come willingly. He blames himself for everything. Work with him, do not give up on him or Ben." Leia pulled a device out of her pocket. "Take this with you, it will tell you our location at all times. Use it to find us if you come back and we are not here. And Rey- may the force be with you."

The scavenger nodded and took the device, she gave the general a faint smile before proceeding to enter the Falcon.

"Are you ready?" Fin asked.

"Ready as I ever will be." Rey responded, getting into the pilot seat she began to start the engine.

Chewie grunted at the girl, the Wookie knew the ship was in good hands- reassuring Rey that if Han was going to give the Falcon to anyone it was probably her.

The humming of engines gathered a cheering crowd as the many troops came to see the Falcon take off into space.

…

"He will betray us again!" Hux yelled. His pale face became a bright red. The was the fourth meeting with Snoke in the week, with each meeting the supreme leader became more annoyed by the general's lack of trust while the same could be said with Hux and his superior's absence of reasoning.

"Your lack of faith disappoints me general." Snoke mouth in a distasteful fashion.

"How can we be sure that he's not playing us for fool? Waiting for his chance to strike." Hux shrieked.

Snoke furrowed his eyes. Suddenly, Hux grew stiff- unable to control his body. Instantly, his face took a dive to the floor breaking the skin on his lips, drawing blood. Snoke moved his finger and the general dragged across the floor until he was only a few feet away from the supreme leader. "I erased his memories general, or would you like to see first hand what I can do to a narrow-minded buffoon like you."

Hearing the threat, a cold sweat broke out on the side of Hux's temple. The redhead shook his head no.

"I will have no more of this General. The next time you bring this up, do not expect me to be so merciful." Snoke release his grip on the man. "Now go."

Hux pushed himself off the floor and straightened his uniform. "Yes, supreme leader." Hastily turning around to leave, he caught sight of Kylo Ren just as the force user entered the chamber. A look of disgust painted on Hux face as he passed the knight.

Kylo entered the room, his cape fell behind his back as he paced his way to Snoke. The mask he wore was remarkably uncomfortable today. Getting within a certain rage, Kylo kneeled and kept his gaze low.

"You wonder why I keep a rabid cur in such place of power? A cur's weakness, properly manipulated, can be a sharp tool." Snoke explained.

Kylo didn't speak a word. His instincts told him that there was a double meaning behind his master's words.

Snoke stood up from his throne. "How's the wound?" The question seemed innocent enough, but the Sith could have cared less.

"It's nothing." Kylo Ren replied.

Step by step, Snoke made his way over to the kneeling knight. "Kylo Ren, when I found you, I saw what all master's live to see. Raw, untamed power. And beyond that, something truly special. The potential of your bloodline- A new Vader." The supreme leader reached out and settled his hand on his apprentice's mask. Snoke closed his eyes and focused- reading kylo's mind. A smile appeared before the deformed man's face "Vader's old lightsaber- soon you will be a true Sith."

Kylo moved his head upwards to stare at his master. A small swell of pride in his system- yet deep within his core another feeling ate at him, a feeling of shame.

Snoke retreated to his seat. "Go and rest- tomorrow, we strike."

…

Breaking out of hyperspace, the Millennium Falcon began its journey down to the water planet. Entering the surface, the ship docked on a isolated island.

"This is Ahch-To, huh?" Finn questioned as he examined the map. "Are your sure Skywalker will be on this particular island."

R2-D2 beeped in confirmation, the droid had come along to help them find the mysterious Jedi.

Rey looked across the water, it still baffled her to no end that planets like these existed. A tiny bit of her still missed the dryness of Jakku, but this change of scenery was pleasant and something she could get use to. The tingling sensation of the Force began to seep into her system once more, turning to her right Rey spots what appears to be mist clearing out of a lower land area. "I'm going to look over there. Let's split up and look for Luke and we'll meet back here."

Finn shrugged, he couldn't think of a better idea. "Rey, be careful."

The scavenger picked up her staff. "Of course."

Prudently treading the slippery grass, Rey made her way down hill to the area that of pulled at her senses. Upon reaching the bottom of the land, she could barely make out the misty covered area until reaching a large tree. Finding what appears to be an entrance. Curiosity got hold of her as she entered the ancient structure. Once inside the tree, Rey gasped in awe at the naturally formed structure and designs.

Venturing further in, a trail of light descended from one spot above the tree onto an organically carved table. Rey closed the distance and was surprised to find what appeared to be books, and – another lightsaber.

"Who are you?"

The scavenger spun around, her heart pounded from anxiety. "I…" She paused, and the stranger gave her a harden stare.

Rey examined the man. He was probably in his sixties. His hair was grey and his beard long over due for a shave. To any bystander, they would have dismissed him as some secluded hermit. Yet, she could tell instantly who he was. "The Resistance sent me, your sister Leia sent me." Building up confidence, the scavenger came closer to the aged man. "Master Skywalker. We need your help."

 **I am gonna be changing up The Last Jedi a bit, I don't know about you but there were a few scenes in that movie which I just didn't like at all. Not saying the movie was bad, just that some parts could have been improved upon (or omitted… Canto Bright). Like always, leave a review or recommendation (I'd like to know what your guy's thoughts on The Last Jedi were, it's always interesting hearing other people's thoughts about the movie). I'd love it if you would be so kind to drop a favorite or follow if you hadn't already. And, until next time- have a splendid day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody. Thanks for your reviews of the last chapter. Pagan-seijou and Iais89, I didn't mind the new direction but the way it was presented was sloppy to say the least. The movie sort of felt like it had the storyline of the Empire Strikes Back, but the plot of Return of the Jedi, if you get what I am saying. The irrational steps the characters took just seemed to be forced or not occurring organically like the originals.**

Luke could tell that the girl's lips were moving franticly, spitting out information in compact sentences. Her words were met with deaf ears as she continued, the secluded Jedi blocked her out, he wanted no part of this. Luke sensed the moment she entered the sacred tree something was unusual about the girl, perhaps she is one with the Force. However, the timid man dared not to tap into the ancient power. He had sworn to close himself off from the outside since the incident ten years ago.

"Master Skywalker?" Rey questioned, the old man seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. She wondered if he was even paying attention.

Briskly, Luke turned around and left.

Rey shook her head in disbelief, a dumbfounded expression crossed her face. She followed the Jedi out of the tree. "Master Skywalker!" She called to him.

"Don't call me that." The old man grunted as proceeded to climb uphill, Rey continued to protest tailing Luke back to a village area. The scavenger had to momentary stop to take in her surroundings. The place was small. Several dome huts made formed from stone, but what caught her attention was the aliens dressed in white, a unique race she had yet to see. The slamming of a metal door brought back Rey's attention. Hurrying over to the hut, she stopped at the entrance and genteelly used her staff to knock on the door.

Silence was his response.

"Hello?!" Rey beckoned.

"What is wrong with him?" She whispered to herself. Circling the hut, she scanned the area to pinpoint her location. "For an old man he sure does have a lot of stamina." she breathed and sat down near the cliff side of the stone house. The water below her splashed with a subtle calmness as she rested. Peering down the ledge she notices something glimmering beneath the currents. Rey squinted her eyes and was surprised to find a submerged X-wing fighter. "That's how he probably got here."

After a few minutes of waiting and the occasional shouting to see if Luke would come out, the scavenger had enough. The track down to the Falcon would take at least half an hour, but she was in a hurry.

Chewie was busy fending his equipment, the native birds of the island were harassing the Wookie. "Chewie, I found him."

 _Well, where is he?_ The Wookie growled as he swatted another bird off his box of tools. "He told me to go away." Rey said, boarding the Falcon. "We'll wait till Finn comes back, you have a door to take down."

…

Luke did not want to leave his hut, he was half certain the girl would be outside, sitting in the front like a pest that wouldn't go away. For the past two hours he has been conflicted with himself, his sister was in trouble, and that lone was a good enough reason to come out of hiding. However, the more cynical side of him won the inner conflict at the end. He would just make the situation worse. He was beginning to regret leaving R2 with the resistance, that was most likely how they found his location, the old Jedi thought.

The clanking of the metal door snapped the Jedi out of concentration. He knew it, she's still there. The door knocking of the door continued. "Go away!" He Luke yelled in irritation.

Right after that, it was someone planted a bomb in front of his door as the metal plate ripped out of its hinges and flew across the room.

Luke turned around. "What the…" He was stunned to see a familiar presence. "Chewie!" The Jedi exclaimed.

Chewbacca roared into the face of his old friend, he has been holding in his annoyance with Luke for several hours now. Behind the Wookie the same girl reappeared along with another companion. "He says your coming back with us!" Rey stated.

Luke sighed "What are you doing here?" he questioned his old friend.

Rey could hardly keep in her anticipation "Long story. We'll tell you on the Falcon."

"Falcon?" Luke muttered, he hasn't said the name of his friend's old ship in quite a few years. It felt weird to her the words come out of his own mouth. At that moment something sparked in his brain, he had a bad feeling in his gut. Peering pass the three he couldn't see the smuggler. "Wait. Where's Han?"

Chewie made a sad growl. Luke had to take a step back, the old man took his eyes off the Wookie and then at Rey, a sorrow expression painted on her face. It took a moment for the Jedi to realize the worst had happen. "He's dead. And everyone else you have ever cared about will too if you don't come with us." Finn interjected.

…

Leia scanned the holograms methodically as she counted the number for escape pods entering the cruiser.

"Oh, no! Looked!" Someone exclaimed.

Worry trembled the general as she moved over to the front windows and looked out. Several miles between them she could see a star destroyer looming closer to them. Leia anxiously watched as several more ships came out of hyperspace before a dreadnought finally appears in the forefront.

"General, what do we do?" One of her lieutenants asked.

"Get me Poe." Leia commanded, she focused on the dreadnought's auto cannons. The massive guns were beginning to glow red, preparing to fire.

"General Leia?" Poe asked on the other side of the com.

"Poe, can you take out the ship's defensive cannons we need to buy this cruiser more time to get everyone on board."

"I am already on it."

…

BB-8 was nervously ticking in the back dash of Poe's X-wing. "Come on buddy, happy beeps." Poe jested as he primed his fuel to his thrusters. Punching several switches, he opens a communication line between his ship and started broadcasting to all the First Order Fleets.

"Attention, this is Commander Poe Dameron of the Republic Fleet. I have an urgent communique for General Hugs." A smile crept out of Poe, as he made fun of the notorious red head commander of the First Order.

"This is General Hux of the First Order. The Republic is no more. Your fleet are Rebel scum and war criminals. Tell your precious princess that there will be no terms. There will be no surrender. You and your friends are doomed, we will wipe your filth from the galaxy."

 _Man, how pretentious this guy sounds,_ Poe thought as he watched the meter on his dash fill to a hundred percent. "Well Hugs, that's not what your mother tells me- BB-8 punch it!"

Poe hanged on tightly as he felt his X-Wing fly with great speed towards the dreadnought. Streams of green energy shot his direction as he made it closer to the ship. "Whoo-ho that's got a kick." Slowing down his vehicle, the pilot swiveled out of harms way as he began blasting the ship's guns.

Hux watched on from a star destroyer as the rebel light craft made its way towards their warship. "He's insane." Thinking that the fighter would be blown to bits he was surprised to see small explosions trailing the dreadnought as its defensive cannons erupted into fireballs. The smile on Hux's face became a worrying frown. "Captain Canandy, why aren't you blasting that puny ship!?" The redhead yelled into his holoprojector.

"That puny ship is too small, we can't hit it at this close range. We need to scramble our fighters… five minutes ago."

"He'll never penetrate our armor!"

"No general, he's clearing out our surface cannons."

Hux took a shallow breath and gritted his teeth. "Are your auto-cannons primed?"

"Yes, primed and ready sir."

"Well what are you waiting for. Fire on that base!" Hux watched as the dreadnought shot several bursts of red energy at the planet. A sense of satisfaction befell upon him as the green surface became a mushroom cloud of flames.

…

"The last transport is in the air. The evacuation is complete." Leia heard on her side. Letting out a sigh of relief she connected her channel to Poe. "You did it Poe. Now get your squad out of this place."

"No General, we can do this. We have the chance to take out a dreadnought. These things are fleet killers we can't let them get away!" The stubborn pilot yelled.

Leia watch the hologram of the enemy ship take several more hits before it showed the last defensive cannon going out. "Disengaged now commander, that is an order!" the general demanded.

"But…" Poe was about to respond but was cut off by a furious Leia. "Now, Commander!"

"… Black Leader returning, squads return to fleet."

Leia breathed, leaning back in her chair she watched as several bombers and fighter jets came back aboard. "Go!" She waved, feeling the shake in heir seat as the cruiser punched into hyperspace.

Hux grunted in anger before he composed himself. "What do we do now General?" One of his officers asked. "They think we can't trace them. Ha. Tell commander Canandy to have his fighters ready. They aren't going nowhere." Hux face the empty vastness of space as it dynamically became a vortex of blue.

…

"I am telling you the truth. Ben is no longer with the First Order…" Rey had to pause, a lump caught her throat as she tried to continue. "He's being held captive by Snoke. The First Order will take control of all major systems within weeks. We need your help, we need the Jedi Order back. We need Luke Skywalker." Rey step forwards, pleading for a response.

Luke sat on the cold rock, the wind tussled his grey hair in a messy manner as he listened to Rey's words. The old man looked at the girl, he could tell she wasn't giving him the entire truth. The news that Ben might have broken free of the evil Sith's grasp only to be captured again only put his heart into a deeper pit of sorrow. "You don't need Luke Skywalker."

Rey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"You think what? I'm gonna walk out with a laser sword and face down the whole First Order? What do you think was going to happen here?" Luke rose up to face the young girl. "You think I cam here to the most unfindable place in the galaxy for no reason at all? Go away." The Jedi turned his back on Rey and her crew as he made his way back up to his hut.

"I am not leaving without you!" Rey shrieked in frustration before turning back to look at Chewie and Finn who gave her a blank stare.

…

The next day Rey was sitting on Luke's front steps as he came out to do his daily routine. "Your're still here."

"I said, I won't leave without you."

Luke made his way past her. "Suit it yourself."

For the rest of the day the scavenger trailed Luke like a lost puppy. Following him to the edges of the island to discover his repulsing appetite of drinking green milk straight from the breast of a Thala-siren. To the edges of a dangerous cliff side where the old master would hunt for enormous fish with a pole. "You're wasting your time." Luke shook his head as he climbed his way to another rocky mountain.

Rey stared daggers into the back of the mysterious master as she trailed behind. The further they walked uphill, the more tired Rey became. "How are you doing this?" She questioned, using her staff to give her some support. Luke chuckled but paid no real attention to her as he continued up the rugged landscape.

"Just a few second." Rey muttered to herself as she stood to catch her breath. Throughout her years of living on Jakku, the scavenger has trained her body to be physically strong and prepared to meet the demands of her harsh lifestyle, who knew it was thousands of stairs which would be her greatest match. Continuing up the flight of stone steps, another tingling sensation swelled in her body. Focusing, she found her senses yet again being drawn to another path just like the tree. Seeing that Luke will always end up going back to his hut, she decided that she needed to scratch the curiosity that was pulling at her and diverged paths.

The grass covered ground indicated that the trail has not been walked on in a long time. Following her instincts, she made her way up wards until she found another line of stairs, and at the very end an entrance to a cave. The carved-out tunnel was eerily empty, every step she made cause a small tap to echo. Continuing ahead, Rey ended up at the center of the cave with a circular etching submersed in water and an entrance out to a stone bench facing another cliff.

"Who are you?" Luke mumbled, this time in fascination.

Rey stayed quite for a minute, the area was suspiciously familiar, maybe from a dream long ago. "I know this place."

"Built a thousand generations ago." Luke stated dryly as he walked closer to Rey. "Just like the tree with the books. These ruins are what remain, just like me, they are the last of the Jedi religion. You've seen this place. You've seen this island?" Luke acquired.

Rey spun around, taking her surroundings. "Only in dreams." Her voice so soft Luke barely heard her.

"Who are you?"

Still caught in the mystery of the structure Rey non-chantingly replied. "The Resistance sent me."

"They sent you? What is so special about you? Where are you from?" The Jedi master did not buy it for one second that they would send some regular girl to find and bring him back.

Rey felt her heart slump as she digests the questions being asked. "Nowhere."

"No one's from nowhere."

"Jakku." Rey flatly reiterated.

"Alright, that is pretty much nowhere." Luke shook his head in agreement for once. "Why are you here, Rey from nowhere?"

"The Resistance sent me." The scavenger replied again. "We need your help, the First Order…"

Luke had to stop her little speech again, "No, why are _you_ here?"

Rey had to take a second to think. After everything that has happened in the past few weeks she didn't know how to properly respond. Was it to get Ben back, was it try and let go of her parents, was it to discover who she really was? Nothing made any sense. "Something, has always been inside of me. But now, it's awake, and I am afraid. I don't know what it is or what to do with it. And I need help." The scavenger became teary eyed, her need to belong was what kept her alive all these years.

Look tightened his jaw. "You need a teacher. I can't teach you."

"Why not?" Rey begged for an answer. "I've seen your daily routine, you're not busy."

Luke closed his eyes then shook his head. "I will never train another generation of Jedi. I came to this island to die." Walking over to the exit of the cave, he paused.

"Why? Leia sent me here with hope. If she was wrong, she deserves to know why. We all do."

Luke could not respond, it was hard turning back, but he had to. Leaving Rey inside the cave, he made his way down hill till he reached the sacred tree. Going to the table, he sat on a bench and began to rub his eyebrows in frustration. Taking in deep breaths, he began wondering again if he had made the right choice, staring at his old lightsaber.

Beep!

Luke spun his head around. For the first time in many years a genuine smile appeared on his face. "R2? R2!" He laughed. The droid skidded across the ground to it's former master, making a load of commotion. "I know. The sacred island." R2 became more energetic by the moment. "Hey, watch the language." The Jedi placed his hand on the droids' head. "I missed you, old friend."

"I wish I can make you understand, but I can't come back."

R2 quickly turned its head to the right and out of its light socket began to project a blue beam. Luke watched, comprehending what the little droid was playing.

"Years ago, you served my father in the clone wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the empire…"

A rush of nostalgia came in as he watched his sister plea for help from his old master, Obi-Won Kenobi. How far has he fallen since his youth he thought, as he remembered the first time watching the hologram feed. His younger self would have jumped at the opportunity to help those in need, now he is nothing but an old hermit living out his days in seclusion. His heart pounded in distress as he remembered his failure to protect his students, his nephew. "That was a cheep move." The old master eyed the droid.

"This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-won Kenobi. You're our only hope."

Hope. The word rung in his head.

Tapping the droids head with his hand once more, Luke looked up at the hole in the tree. It was night out and the stars were shining brightly. Standing up, the old Jedi looked at his lightsaber and reached for it. Holding it in his robotic hand, the weapon brought shivers down the old man's spine. It's been years since he last held it, the dust had layered over the metal. The weight of the saber, heavier than he remembered.

…

Rey tried to sleep quietly inside the Falcon, Chewie was cooking some of those orange and white spotted birds which she discovered were called Porgs. The smell of the animals made the scavenger semi hungry, she wondered if they tasted any good but quickly digressed as she had to wake up early to catch Luke. Hoping tomorrow would be different.

The buzzing of several controls within the Falcon caught her attention. She wondered who was messing with the ship. "Finn, is that you?"

"Shhhh!" She heard the trooper groan from the other side of the room.

"hmmm?" Getting up, she maneuvered her way to the pilot deck. Again, the Force tugged at her. Upon seeing the figure standing behind the seats, she had to rub her eyes several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Luke?" She cried in excitement.

The master turned around. "Tomorrow at dawn. Three lessons. I will teach you the ways of the Jedi." Luke grabbed at his pouch, pulling out his saber. The old man stared at the weapon for a brief second, almost as if he was about to regret what he was about to do, but quickly he suppressed the thought. Courteously, he held out the weapon to an Rey.

"I can't, it's yours." Rey objected, stunned by his actions.

"No, it's yours now." The old Jedi grabbed one of Rey's arm and put the lightsaber in her hand.

Rey gave the master a perplexed stare as he returned her gaze. "It's time for the Jedi… to end."

 **Thanks again for all the support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you want more please leave a favorite, follow, and review. Until next time, have an awesome day.**


End file.
